Into the eyes of a stranger
by MissShakespeareJr
Summary: Of all the things that could have happened to me this I didn't expect. Even though our relationship has been tested a few times I didn't think it would end like this. I didn't think my lover would be my greatest enemy. Rewritten&Corrected READ&REVIEW!
1. Newcomer

**A/N-****anyone who is just starting the story bare with me. The story does get a lot better. And I would appreciate reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

**disclaimer**

I do not own twilight I wish I did but I do own felicity...and Octavious...yeah his name is kind of odd but nothing else fit...

This is just briefly on her thoughts regarding her gift...

School has been horrible for the last three years. Now my mom forced me to come and stay with my Aunt in forks so I could learn how to handle my little talent because my aunt is also "gifted" and can control it she is supposed to help me with mines.

Every time we touched someone their whole life would flash right by us like a vision. I can't really control it. My grandma could that's why I was in this muggy place in the first place. One more year of this school and I'm off...to all the sun possible...

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up turned over in my bed and looked at the clock...

_ugh...7:00...school_

I got up and started to get ready for some reason I had a really bad feeling about my first day.

I quickly showered and started to get ready and when I looked at my wardrobe I froze...this is the part that got me every morning trying to find something decent to wear...

_ummm… first day felicity make an expression or just blend in?_

I looked in my closet it was more than well stocked but I just didn't know what to wear...

_No_

_Ha! No_

_No way_

But why blend in when you can stand out?! ... before putting on my clothes I took one look at the and knew that I would be way overdressed for school, and I might actually give one of my teachers a heart attack on my first day…Ha! What a way to start off the year.

Instead I just settle with a blood red blouse with my ripped jeans and my black boots.

I looked at my reflection

I saw what I saw every morning brown eyes...dark brown hair that would have been more than half way down my back if it was not pulled into a tight ponytail...small pink lips...small nose...fair skin and at 5'7 I figured I was pretty average.

I just don't know why I always stared at my reflection as if expecting something to change. I quickly ran downstairs obviously my Aunt was still sleeping. I was late so I just grabbed a granola bar and ran to my car. My Lexus as usual parked out front was a little harder to take out because of the snow that had fallen overnight..._well that's just peachy_.

I drove up to my new school and let me just say it was small...people would definitely notice me here.

I drove to the parking lot hoping that I was early and I was... I parked and quickly got out my car...I had to go pickup my schedule

As I walked through the door I caught my foot and fell halfway to my destination I stopped as if time had frozen...then I felt someone holding me ...I tried to get up only to fail and almost trip on my own feet and fall he caught me again only to set me on my feet himself this time

Touching my skin...and it came...

_Someone was screaming running it was a guy but too quickly my vision changed and as if moving like a slide show wants to the next scene...there was pain the person was in pain...and then again they were running really fast. I couldn't grasp what my vision was telling me...then I saw it there was a girl maybe and she tripped and then there was a snarl of an animal of some sort then it stopped...the vision was gone and my head started to clear...by then I was shaking_

No way could this have been from someone. I looked up only to see that my savior whoever he/she was had left and I was alone in the hallway. I looked around and I could see cars coming...so I started walking to my primary destination...still wondering about what just happened.

When I opened the door to the office a lady was sitting there I introduced myself and she gave me my schedule and a map, she also told me some directions which I hadn't really heard because I was still thinking then I heard the bell...she told me to hurry and

Pointed me in the direction of my first period class.

First period I had English I walked into class and introduced myself to the teacher...to my great embarrassment he made introduce myself to

The class...and I could feel the curious glances of people around me.

Luckily I got a seat in the back.

Most of the day went by quickly no one talked to me of course it was part of my nature. If people saw a confident healthy person they all stayed away from you like it was a disease.

...Before lunch I had history...I was one of the first people, except for a few kids who also stared at me when I walked in.

I just turned and walked staring straight at the teachers desk...after a few words with the teacher he made me introduce myself to the class...when I spoke it they all loked like they had just seen me pull a bunny out of a hat.

The teacher also made everyone introduce themselves to me...I just heard a few names...Jessica. Joe...Becky...Octavious. At that name I looked up from my hands and where I was

Standing...

_Mistake...he was looking right at me...with those captivating eyes I could not pull away from my trance...then he looked away and I was_

Free...to blush and look down. People where still talking but I had stopped paying attention to names...the only person that interested me was _**Octavious**_...he was really pale with beautiful features from his messy dirty blond hair to his perfect jaw line his honey colored eyes he was more lean than masculine...

The bell finally rang stopping me from any further investigation and he got up I looked up just in time to see his back and I noticed how much taller he looked than when he was sitting

_A good 6'1_

As I gathered my stuff to walk out of class a girl walked up to me

"Becky" she said as she held out her hand...I tried to look like the books were keeping my hands busy...and she put hers down

"Felicity" I confirmed as if she didn't already know my name "so u want to do lunch"

"Huh?" I snapped back from my trance.

"Do you want to have lunch ill introduce you" this time speaking more slowly

"Umm...Sure" I said almost too quicly

We went to lunch toghether. I sat talked and to her friends...I didn't really eat my food...

Then as if searching for someone to rescue me I scanned the cafeteria...and I saw **them**

There were four of them (remember Rosalie, Emmet, and my beloved Jasper already graduated)

They all looked the same from where I was_ Pale… _they were also allvery beautiful there was a short one with inky black hair, while the other girl with the long brown hair laughed she didn't look as pale as they did she almost looked like the rest of us...then there was the one with the bronze hair...beautiful was the only word that could do him justice...just as I was looking at the last person the bronze haired one started talking...it looked like he was whispering...to wow...was it ? Octavious?...oh yes it was

_Woops I should have turned away when I had the chance..._this time I actually could look down and I did ...only to regret it because right then Becky said

"Do you know who's looking at you"...I looked up at her trying to look innocent

"Who?"

"Octavious he really stuck up! ...he doesn't even talk" But even as she said that I saw the rest of the girls look at him almost begging for the same attention that he was currently giving her.

"Oh..." I said not really sure how to answer her statement

"Well none of them do" and then she went to tell me about them...Bella, Edward, Alice ...and their new adoptive brother Octavious.

The bell for class rung and I wasn't in a hurry to get back to class so I hung back while the cafeteria became more vacant. So I could leave hopefully not touching anyone...so I waited for everyone to go and fell behind so I could walk alone...

The rest of the day was a blur… as I walked out of the school to go home I saw them all slide into a shiny silver Volvo...

_Ha! Bet they couldn't beat my Lexus...and then I took it all back when I saw them drive away quicker than I had that thought._

I got into my car and drove home.

Ummm... is the story good bad Evil boring please R&R cause I need to know if u want me to keep writing...remember when u comment

I rewrote it and made corrections I already have chapter 2 if u guys leave me reviews i will post it!

Think about all the nice things I said about your story...lol…


	2. Running Scared

**Disclaimer**

I do not own twilight...(darn I sure wish I did)

The drive home was boring. When I got home I started to cook something I love to do. It helped me take my mind off things.

My Aunt walked in telling me some nonsense about what she had foreseen...a guy in my life...I laughed...ha-ha as if I could even get close enough to talk to one right now

...the rest of the night went by quickly.

So did the rest of the week. I hoped to see more of Octavious than I should have. A lot of times I caught myself staring at him sometimes he caught me.

Causing me to look down and blush. He probably thought I was a lunatic with a staring problem.

To my surprise I caught him watching me as much as I watched him which was probably how he caught me looking at him.

Saturday morning was light out my Aunt told me that she was going to Seattle to go do some shopping she invited me but I made some excuse about homework not really wanting to go into the city.

So she left me home alone. It was nice out so I just had to go and take a walk besides I hadn't done my daily jogging in what seemed like years.

I could feel myself getting out of shape.

In the last couple of days I had realized that our house was far away from a lot of the other houses in forks which I was thankful for. The distance meant that I would not see many people and hopefully no one would see me sweat drenched and out of breath.

I changed into my running clothes and went outside to start my warm-up.

I started to run when I remembered I had forgotten my ipod. So I went back into the house to go get it and then idiotically kicked the door frame and practically rolled down the stairs.

I got up cursing the doorframe as if it had materialized out of nowhere and felt for a possible bruise..._great...yup I just had to go and fall just peachy_…

I got up and made my way back out the house this time not falling or running into anything. I was running for about five minutes when I saw a trail leading into the woods it was very tempting so I decided to run it and when the trail stopped I would turn back around (sounds like a idiot proof plan right)

I was pretty sure that I wasn't going to get myself lost. the clouds were starting to make their way to the sky so it started to get a little darker. I hadn't really notice that I had run off the trail until I thought I heard a loud thunder through the music. I slowly slipped off my earphones when I realized I had no idea where I was. Or how to get back home.

Almost immediately I felt the goose bumps rise. I could feel eyes on the back of my neck. I had the feeling that I was being watched..._crack_...I turned around quickly but too quickly because I caught my foot on a branch and then slipped and fell.

Either my heart was beating through my ears or the walking was getting closer. I struggled to get up because I would not be taken without a fight .

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a bush move I had enough common sense to know that I shouldn't stand there and wait for whatever was behind the plant to come and greet me.

I ran as fast as I could and to my relief I saw the trail and followed it out of the woods. I was so relieved when I was out of the woods. I looked back and almost fainted when I saw the burgundy eyes that where staring back at me.

At that very moment I screamed at the top of my lungs. He grabbed my wrist and then started dragging me back into the forest.

_**And when all hope is lost so is all the sanity**_...

_He was running then I saw someone chase him...then his eyes were red...now he was chasing a girl a little older than I was...she was crying and running and then she fell...he stopped a few feet from her and then looked at her and laughed then bending down picking her up with one hand...her feet dangling off the ground...then someone came out the woods..._as if watching a horror movie I gasped_...Octavious! Came out of the woods and he had the same colored eyes...the same dark sinister burgundy eyes! Just then I noticed something that both of the red eyed men were smiling? _

Then the vision faded and by that time I was shaking uncontrollably. Then the guy came to a stop in the middle of nowhere I was surprised that I didn't have a scratch on me. I noticed someone was emerging from the far left corner. My breathing started coming out in gasps.

Finally the second person emerged from the forest into the little clearing where I was standing.

ha ha ha ha ha cliff hanger...sorry the chapter was so short hope you guys liked it please please R&R or else i will go on a authors strike and will not post up chapter 3...well sorry about the cliff hanger bet you cant guess who the person is...and don't even try because you'll probably be wrong..


	3. trapped

chapter 3! chapter 3! chapter 3!

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own twilight!

The first thing I saw was her leg as she gracefully stepped out of her hiding place. She looked at me then smiled at her companion which was still holding me causing little clips of what was going through his head go through mine.

"You already got one" she said with a purr

He laughed then let me go I fell to the floor and got up and started running but before I could get halfway to the direction I was heading she had my sleeved arm in a tight grasp.

"Where do you think your going?" she purred into my face

I let out a scream sure that this deep in the woods no one would hear me. I started crying knowing that this might be the last time I may breathe freely...

This just made her laugh...The man came up behind me hit me and sent me flying across the field I hit a tree and fell to the ground. Almost as soon as I hit the floor he was on top of me he let out a snarl then I heard another one and the lady had thrown him across the clearing...

"I found it...so I get first dibs" she then smiled and opened her mouth her teeth glistering even in the darkness of the forest...almost too quickly for the average eye he had her by the throat...picking her up he said

"I caught it so you just will have to spot another one" with that he flung her across the field she just got up and strode back towards him.

"fine Gabriel I let you have the last one first and she was a good catch"...at this he got up and walked across the field...more than pleased she made her way to me she grabbed my uncovered hand only to cause my vision to blur and to go into her mind and see...

"_It was her only a lot less pale she was running...then she fell just like before...then the guy had her Gabriel...then Octavious was biting her neck then she was screaming...she was in pain...then she was running and her eyes were burgundy..._

The visions were almost as confusing as what was happening to me.

I heard a menacing snarl and this slipped me back from my semi conscious state...when I opened my eyes I saw the black haired pixy like girl from school. There two more figures emerged from the trees the first one was the blond boy and the second was...Octavious he had a murderous look on his face he was heading straight for Gabriel he hit him so hard cause him to go flying backwards but faster than before he was back on his feet...

"I told you to stay away from hunting around here" Octavious practically growled at him.

"Well it's been a long time" Gabriel said with a smile

"The warning still stands get out…you and Sarah need to leave, I'm done with it I'm done with you guys and all of that"

"Are you really because I bet if I were to let a little blood spill you would be right back to it" he said smirking and pointing in my direction...then they all noticed what Sarah and Gabriel were doing.

The girl Alice from my memory ran to my side and I felt her hand cold turning me over...when she touched me I moved then I screamed to my own surprise my hand was hurting it felt..._broken? No badly bruised probably maybe sprained_...I had started trying to get away from her when I heard a snarl a thud and then I blacked out.

I opened my eyes seeing everything rushing past me and then I saw his face...he wasn't looking at me but looking ahead before I could say anything I was in a house in a living room...

Then it all came back to me the burgundy eyes the visions all of it I stiffened causing him to look at me... my heart quickened and I noticed his eyes were golden brown..

"Let go of me!" I screamed trying to get away from his hold and practically falling on my face

He smiled and said "you could just say thank you"

His smile captivated me but then I remembered all the terrifying memories.

" you...you...look don't touch me just get away from me okay...I don't know who you are or what the hell is going on (crying now) I just want to go home okay I just want to get away from you and them and this place." He looked taken back obviously not expecting me to react so normal.

"look I'm sorry this...this..." in a loss of words

I tried to open my mouth and argue but it was almost as if the panic and the anger was slipping away and instead I felt really tired. I felt myself calm down falling into unconsciousness the last thing I saw was the blond haired boy. _Jasper _I thought even though I did not know him I felt like I did.

Sorry guys this is so short and kind of blah...well I tried my best next chapter will be better secrets will be unveiled… So I hope you enjoyed it and you better better better leave me a review or else...ill just leave it at that

thanx!


	4. Starting over

Chapter four!

Friends

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight…lets just leave it at that

I woke up in the morning for the first time it was decently bright. I opened my eyes and looked around my room my window was open and the curtains were pulled back. I was wearing my pajamas for some reason I didn't remember getting into them. I got up in a swift movement and instantly regretted it. My head was hurting…._great… head ache…_I lay back down on the bed…

_Sunday… what should I do today?_

I finally forced myself off the bed and walked to the bathroom it felt like someone had decided to play drums on my head I would have to go get some Tylenol…I wonder if my Aunt had some. I walked downstairs and was welcomed by the smell of eggs and bacon.

"Good morning" I murmured

"Hey" responded my Aunt

I smiled and walked over to the cabinet and got a plate put some bacon and eggs in them. Got some orange juice and set it on the table.

"Do you have some Tylenol?"

"Yea in the third cabinet from the stove" I got up and walked over to it grabbing the bottle and taking 2 pills

I walked back to the island table and tossed the pills in my mouth. Then I washed them down with my orange juice.

"So how was yesterday. Did you finish all your work?"

"No I started to but then I couldn't resist the sunshine it felt like it was calling me. I went out for a run but…." I trailed off not remembering much of what happened afterwards.

"I guess I was really tired and went to bed because I don't remember doing anything else." I stated

Afterwards I got my plate and cleared the table then put the dishes in the dish washer. Then I went upstairs to go take a shower. Quickly showering and dressing I went straight to my room and attempted to gun down all my homework.

I woke up to the sound of rain hitting my window sometimes it could get so annoying.

I got up took a shower. Walked back to my room in a towel and opened my closet. I looked in and started to think of what to wear. A smile crept up to my face thinking that for once I had an interest in someone.

I could be like every other girl and get all dressed up so he could not notice me. I decided to wear my favorite jeans that fit me all so perfectly. Then I put on a white skin hugging shirt with yellow lines on it. Then to top it all off with a jean jacket the color of my pants (forks was really cold sometimes).

I looked into my closet and looked at my shoes the only ones that matched my top were white boots that would be black by the end of the school day. I quickly changed my shirt to a black one and grabbed my black boots.

I drove to school listening to the radio. Where was my ipod. I had worn it for my run but now I didn't know where I had put it…

I'd just look for it after school seeing that I was already in the parking lot. The second I got out of the car I saw the silver Volvo pull up. I knew exactly who was in there I tried to walk away before I had to catch myself staring.

I quickly turned and walked towards the school with my heels making the click ….click sound. The morning went by quickly I had history next maybe Becky would be there…Or maybe………

I walked into the class and almost had a heart attack I was one of the first people there except for Octavious who has conveniently seated by my desk (and I must say looking more beautiful than ever).

I walked slowly trying not to trip on anything. I seated myself and looked straight ahead. I could feel him staring at me burning a hole in my face. I started to blush. I let my hair fall over my cheeks and peeked out of the corner of my eyes he was looking at me with a smile on his face. He caught me. I turned even redder than before.

"Hi" he said in a sweet soft velvety like voice

At first I was stunned. Then I realized that he was talking to me. "umm uh Hi"

"I'm Octavious" he put out his hand I instinctively put out mine then took it back quickly. He looked shocked and then he had the smile back on his face.

"So what brings you to forks?"I swear if that smile was a disease we would all have it because I felt myself also smiling like an idiot.

"I have to spend quality time with my Father's sister" I replied….it wasn't the whole truth but it was as honest as I could be.

"Really? You moved all the way down here to spend time with your Aunt?" He said questioning.

At that exact moment the teacher walked in and he rose from the seat and went to go sit in his.

Most of the period went by with me staring at the back of his head he looked back one time and mouthed that he would see me at lunch. I smiled beside myself. I would defiantly see him at lunch.

The bell rang I got up trying my hardest to keep myself well balanced. As I walked out of the room I caught site of him and when he spotted me he came over to walk with me fluidly.

"so do you feel like having lunch?"

"Yea sure"

We went into the cafeteria and I headed for the line.

"Gees your going to eat all that food?" I said as I watched him fill his tray up

"I don't really eat any of this stuff" I looked around the cafeteria trying to see if anyone was staring at me. As I had expected people were watching staring not even daring to look away if I caught them.

"So why did you really come to forks?"

This question startled me and I just answered that "well if you were listening before I came to spend some time with my A-U-N-T I"I said even slower this time

He looked up at me as if his eyes were searching for more "Well it feels like I'm getting another vibe"

I smiled knowing that he would never really know completely why I came here. He would never understand. If I ever told anyone I would probably be committed.

The lunch past by with us talking me asking him questions sometimes he surprised me with his answers. He had moved to forks this year after having lived in Alaska for about a year. He came to stay with a family friend.

Who had adopted him after his parents died in a car accident. He said that the impact of the accident was not very big on him seeing that his parents weren't all the way close to him. He went further into details about their jobs.

How their jobs seemed to be the most important thing in their lives. He loved his new family and his new life it was a lot better and easier to live here in forks even if it always was under the clouds.

I hadn't expected him to tell me as much as he did. About his loss, and his upbringing. Then he surprised me by asking me about my life. But before I could answer His sister past by saying "I know you guys must be having a good conversation because the cafeteria is practically empty…..your going to be late"

I got up quickly shuffling to get all my books I dropped one and then another one slipped in the other direction as I was picking one up I got up to pick up another one only to come face to face with Octavious. HE smiled, I caught my breath. I felt all funny inside and I liked it.

"Where are you going" he asked with a questioning look. But behind the question I swear I saw a trace of a smile trying to form on his face.

"Umm… umm… uh…." said trying to comprehend what he just said. "I'm going to… to Calculus" finally unscrambling my brain and finding the answer to the question.

I got to class just as the bell had rang. The rest of the day went by like a blur. All I though about was Octavious.

I went out of my last class and almost caught my breath when I saw him. He was walking in my direction looking right at me.

"I was wondering if this weekend I could show you around" he said looking at me, and locking my eyes.

"yea s-sure" I said blushing then looking away. I had started walking and he was going with me walking me to my car. As I stepped outside someone brushed by me. Accidentally the person touched my hand and it came…..

_They were at a party_….but then I blacked out

I was being shaken. Then I opened my eyes. There were people around me. Octavious was supporting me with his hands (I guessed he caught me before I hit the ground). He was looking down at me with a concerned expression.

I looked up and then started to get up and he put a hand on my back trying to help me get my balance. Everyone started going in the directions they were originally heading, after seeing that I was still alive I guessed. I started heading towards my car and he grabbed my shoulder lightly.

"You're not driving today" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes I am" I said sort of confused by his input

"Well after your little show…I don't think so"

"Look I'm fine" I lied. Knowing perfectly well that something was wrong. My head was starting to hurt. I swayed a little. He put a hand on my arm. Then wheeled me in the direction of the passenger side of my car.

"I don't think so…."

"Look at you." He waved his free hand at me. "You can't even stand straight "

"I'm not letting you drive my car!"

"Well then you'll just have to sit with my siblings in my brother's car" I looked in the direction of the silver Volvo and saw that everyone was already sitting and the car was pulling out.

"See they left me…now you're just going to have to let me drive. Besides I don't want to get killed because I let a friend drive in this condition" He smirked as he said "killed" and "friend"

"Fine" I said pouting as I handed over the keys and he quickly unlocked my side and opened the door for me to get in. When I sat down and was completely inside the car he gently shut the door, and walked to the other side.

He slid into the car with a smile plastered in his face. I reached over and before he could touch the radio I put on my CD. The music soothed me. Mozart filled the car with his sweet melody. He looked at me with a look of shock in his face.

"You listen to classical music?"

"Yea it makes me feel better" and then I added "I started listening to it when I was forced to take dance class" I laughed "You'd think those dances would be easy"

"I learned how to do the flamenco and the waltz" and then I added "It turned out to be pretty fun"

Now he was practically gaping at me "you know the classical waltz?"

"I think I already cleared that up" I said slower this time "Don't laugh"

"I'm….not laughing its just nowadays people are not really listening to the real music." And then he added "my brother Edward would get along with you just fine…he loves the music"

"oh" I said

Now we were at my house. Before I could stop myself I said "Would you like to come in since you don't have a ride or any way to get home"

He smiled and nodded. Then he was outside my door opening it as I stepped out I realized the rain had picked up and I didn't have my rain jacket on.

I walked quickly to the porch trying to avoid getting wet. As I stood in front of the door I remembered that he had my keys.

"Keys" I held out my hand.

"Oh" he said

I took the keys from his hand. Then I opened the door. The warmth of the house rushed out to greet us. I stepped inside and moved so he could come in. He came in and stood by the door. An awkward feeling crept over me. "S-so would you like anything to drink?" I said as I took off my jean jacket. I hadn't noticed his eyes were drinking in my form until I turned around and looked at him waiting for his answer.

"Oh…No thank you" He said a little dazed

"I walked over to the living room and turned on the light. It was getting a little dark out. Then I saw a piece of paper on the coffee table labeled "read me". I picked it up and started reading it.

_**Felicity**_

_**I'm out with the girls there was a poker competition in port Angeles and I was very important that I'd attend. I'm sorry to leave you in the house by yourself. I left you $20 bill on your night stand. If you want you can order some pizza the numbers on the fridge. **_

_**  
Love your Aunt**_

**Elaine**

After reading it I sighed quietly. Then I looked up from the note and saw Octavious looking at me. Probably trying to study my expression.

"What's?!"

"My Aunt in denial. She's about to reach 33. But she swears she's young" I said smiling.

"oh…."

"Would you like to sit down?"

He walked over and sat on the brown loveseat.

He patted the seat next to him. "would you like to sit?" he asked with a smile creeping up his face. I went to go sit by him. Sure that I was as red as a tomato. We started talking and didn't notice the time go by. We were so wrapped up into our conversation that the time just seemed to fly by. Then he said after looking at his watch "It's getting pretty late. I need to call my brother to come and pick me up. Can I use your phone?"

"Sure" I got up and walked to the kitchen. I could feel him watching me. I got the portable and walked back to the living room. I handed him the phone and went back to the kitchen giving him some privacy I got a glass of water and drank. Before I knew it he was walking back to the kitchen. He handed me the phone.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" I said "So ill see you in school tomorrow?"

"Actually" he said "I'm going to go camping. Carlisle thinks that it's the perfect time. Besides its spring the flowers are blooming. The green is getting greener who wouldn't want to see that first hand."

"Oh" I said. I was crushed "How long are you camping for?" More like how long till you come back. I knew I had no right to care. But somehow I did.

"Well ill be gone most of the week. I will probably come back on Friday night. Don't worry ill be back for the tour of forks" he said with a smirk.

"Oh" was all I could come up with at the moment to say.

Like on point I heard a car pull up. We both turned around. I walked him to the door and opened it outside was the silver Volvo. He smiled and said good bye. I smile and stood by the door and watch him disappear into the night. Then the car pulled out of the driveway. I just watched as it disappeared. Then I closed the door and headed back upstairs to my room. I needed to shower and change.

Well that's the end of it...sorry no secrets as I promised. But at least they got to know each other. Everyone who reads review please! I could not upload faster because the computer wouldn't let me on. I have chapter 5...only 7 reviews will get it posted.


	5. blackout

I woke up and looked over at my alarm clock. _7:30 _.I turned over to face my window. It was unusually light out for forks. I smiled and shot straight off my bed and went straight to the window. _Yes_! The sky was cloudless. This put me in a very good mood. I hurried to the bathroom to take a shower. As I was showering I thought about the dream that I just had.

_I was running in the woods. Something I rarely did. I was wearing the same suit as I did last time. Then I was attacked by a guy. He had scary burgundy eyes. _Just the thought of it made me shudder. _He had me by the arm and kept causing me to have visions of his past. Including one of Octavious with the same colored eyes as him. Looking just as menacing. Then his female friend came. She was beautiful. They quarreled over me. I wasn't sure why yet. They wanted something from me. Then Octavious was there. He scared them off and saved me. Then I remembered him carrying me the wind rushing through my hair. It was like riding on the wings of an angel._

I came out of the steaming shower dried myself then wrapped a towel around myself, and walked over to my room to go to my closet. I picked out my favorite sky blue blouse. It complemented my skin very well.

And a nice pair of white jeans that were a little long on me. But was very snuggly to my figure. Then I looked for shoes. The only shoes that matched my shirt were my stilettos. They were a decent enough size for school.

I let my curls cascade down my back. Stopping a few inches above my jeans. I walked down stairs and skipped breakfast because I was already late. The whole ride to school all I thought about was Octavious.

How he made me feel normal. I actually really opened up and was comfortable talking to him. I never really talked to anyone including my mother. I looked at my rear view mirror and looked at my reflection. I had a lot more color and my eyes looked brighter.

By now I was in the parking lot. I parked farthest away from the school in hopes that he might walk me to my car again. It did not dawn on me until I had set foot outside the car and had done a full scan of the parking area for the silver Volvo that Octavious wasn't going to be there.

Right then and there all happiness seemed to be sucked out of me. I was walking towards the school when I noticed people were staring. I just kept my head up and walked straight.

I walked into English and a boy with dark black greasy hair and a pimple corrupted face walked towards me. I sat down and he seemed to be thinking if he should talk to me. After making his decision he walked up to my desk and cleared his throat as if to get my attention.

I looked up and gave him the best warm welcome/ hi how are you doing smile that I could muster up. I guess I was very successful because he seemed to catch his breath and then get more nervous.

"Umm uh hi" he said in a husky voice

"Hi" I said with a sweet voice

"S-so um this weekend, some friends and I were going down to la Palma beach to hang out, um on Saturday" he looked as if he was relieved to get a confession off his chest.

My first thought was (there's a beach around here). Then it slowly sunk in. Was he asking me out? Before I could think any further I had to answer.

"oh….um…I'm sorry…I already have plans for Saturday" I said trying to sound sympathetic.

He looked crushed "Oh...well if you change your mind. We are meeting at the sporting goods store.

"Ok…" I said pretty sure that I wouldn't change my mind. Even if Octavious would cancel I would probably just stay home.

Class went by slower than usual. Probably because I was counting down the hours until I was out of school.

Wednesday and Thursday was equally as boring and long. I always ate lunch by myself. The person I wanted to talk to wasn't there. On Thursday when I was in my, room having finished all my homework.

I found myself with nothing to do. My Aunt was taking care of the food. I had found no more fun and relaxation cooking. I walked over to my closet and dug out my sketch book. I went into my desk and found a pencil. Then I went to my window seat and sat down. Looking out I could see some birds.

I could also see the green of the woods. I could see the clouds that were quietly sneaking up on the sky. I got up and went to go put my Clair de Lune CD on that one of my moms friends had bought for me after I graduated from my classical dance class.

It just reminded me of the day in my car with Octavious. _Great just great…everything reminds me of him._ I started sketching not really paying attention to what I was doing. First forming a face the some features. I hadn't really realized what I was doing until I was trying to get his captivating eyes right and messed up. _I need an eraser_. I thought to myself. I finished my drawing then just stayed there looking out the window.

Sometime between finishing drawing and thinking I sunk into deep sleep. Then my head had hit the cold window and I woke up. I saw a blanket over me. No wonder I hadn't woken up earlier. I was warm. Then out of the corner of my eyes I swear I saw someone move into the woods. But then I just brushed it off and went downstairs to go eat.

When I got downstairs I thanked my Aunt for giving me the blanked. She looked at me weirdly saying the she hadn't gone upstairs. I told her than I must have gotten it when I was about to fall asleep. But I couldn't remember doing so.

On Friday the rain came back to claim its right over forks. As if anything could get any worse. I considered faking an illness but knew that my Aunt would catch me before I could even say the words. I dragged myself out of bed and then went to shower.

I came in my room and then dragged myself over to my closet. My clothes usually matched my mood. I got some brown two way stretch pants. Put them on. Ugh it hugged every curve even the ones I might have wanted to disguise. I grabbed a bright turquoise shirt. Maybe it would have changed my mood.

It had a deep neckline. Only hiding three fourths of my chest. Leaving the rest to play peek a boo. I put on the matching brown sweater that went with the pants. It was just as clingy. Then I went in my closet found my sneakers that matched perfectly. It kind of lifted my mood. My mom had taken the time to add as much clothing as she could while I wasn't looking and she had done a good job picking them out. I walked downstairs and put on a jacket after having swallowed a bowl of cereal in what seemed like one bite.

Then I remembered that I had left my trig book upstairs. I went to go get it and found my sketch book just lying on the window seat. I picked it up and ran back downstairs with my hair flowing with the wind. I opened the door after getting my keys. I was unlocking the door to my car when a red BMW pulled up behind it. It was raining so I couldn't see who was inside. Then my breath caught when I saw who came out of it. Octavious smiled at me as he slid out of the car. I tried to compose myself. But I couldn't make myself do it.

Then he said "would you like a ride to school?"

Locking my door I said "s-sure" trying to sound casual

He smiled again and my breath caught.

He casually walked to the passenger side and opened the door. I walked past him and slid into the car, with my books in my hand. He was at his side almost as soon, and pulling out of the driveway.

"I thought you were going to be camping?"

"Well Carlisle had to come back so we came with him"

"Oh"

"So did I miss anything in history?"

"No not really" even though I really wouldn't know seeing that I wasn't paying attention.

"You draw" he said eyeing my sketch book.

"Umm yea, well no I sketch really" I said, blushing thinking of what I would say if he saw the sketch I made of him. Then I remembered why I had stopped and quickly looked up at his face I wanted to see why I couldn't get his eyes. His face looked very smooth but what caught my attention was how he seemed to be clamping his mouth together.

Then I noticed his eyes. They were lighter than usual. Then He looked at me and caught my eyes. Our eyes were locked together just staring at each other then the car swerved. And before he could stop it went off the road. My heart started beating faster by the seconds and out of instinct I grabbed his arm and ducked my head. Then the car stopped swerving all together. I heard him chuckle then he said

"Are you okay" by now my heart was beating about a hundred miles per hour.

I looked up to see that we were back on the road. "Oh um I'm fine" I said embarrassed by my reaction. He pulled in a parking spot at school and got out. In an instant he was at my side opening the door. The rain had decided to stop falling and the fog had started collecting. Even through the fog I could feel people staring at my back. Then I saw that kid Eric heading in my direction. He stopped right in front of me then said

"Can we talk? Well in private." This he said more looking at Octavious than me.

He turned and started walking towards the school saying he'd be by the cafeteria. Then Eric said "Well you know the outing I was telling you about the other day?"

I said "Uh…huh" trying to seem interested but staring after Octavious.

He continued…"Well the weather changed and it might be a little to cold to go so I was wondering If you wanted to go next week?"

This caught me by surprise. I felt like a bomb was just dropped on me. "Oh well I'm not sure." I said trying to scrape a last minute excuse out of my brain. "Well it depends if my Aunt needs me around a lot."

I said knowing that she wouldn't. Now all I have to do is avoid him for the rest of the week and next week. _Great_. He turned and walked towards the gym then I walked over to where Octavious was standing smiling. And looking a little annoyed.

"Let's go" I said.

He walked me to my class and said "I guess I'll see you later"….

I said "yea later" smiling at the thought that he actually wanted to see me later. The day flew by quite quickly I played good in gym. I beat the other volleyball team by five. People were now calling me by my name. I had gotten quite a recognition ever since I met Octavious. I walked into the lunch room and bumped into someone luckily my arm was covered but then someone's hand rubbed against mine what I had been dreading came…

_First he was riding a bicycle a little too small for them. Then he was running around with a water gun……and then I blacked out just like the last time…._

I opened my eyes to hear Octavious's strained voice. "Felicity…. Felicity…" I opened my eyes to see his beautiful face. He was starting to lift me up. I could feel everyone looking at me. I also knew something was definitely wrong.

"I need to go home" I said and as soon as I lifted my head I regretted it. It was hurting. Horribly. I winced at the pain.

"you don't look to well" he quickly added" I think I might have to take you to the nurse"….

"I'll call my Aunt" I added" I would drive home…but I don't have a car"

He smiled darkly I could tell he was thinking of something " Or I could drive you home"

I got up and he was supporting me. It seemed like the pain of the head ache was just getting worse. I would have fallen if he wasn't practically holding all my weight.

"I need to sit "I said with a strained voice.

Before I made it to whatever destination we were supposed to go to I collapsed.

I woke up in my room. I was still in what I had worn to school. Except my brown sweater was on my window seat. I got up and quickly, too quickly and I instantly regretted it. I put my head back down on my pillow. I looked at my nightstand looking for my clock. But the cup of water and the bottle of Tylenol was in the way.

I took the bottle. With some struggle I opened it then I grabbed the glass of water. I tossed two Tylenols in my mouth and then drank some water. Right when I finished drinking my door opened and Octavious sister walked in. she was absolutely beautiful. She had dark black spiky hair that pocked out in all sorts of directions.

She smiled at me and said "you're awake"

When I could say something I said. "oh ummm yea"

"How do you feel?"

"Umm never better"

"Well Octavious is downstairs…he didn't want to be in your house alone with you know it wouldn't look right" I shook my head with some effort. "your Aunt isn't in yet"

"Oh"

She turned and left and a few seconds after Octavious walked in. "feeling better?"

"Not really" I said trying to smile, and then I added "If I don't move I can't really feel it"

He smiled and walked over to the bed and sitting in the end.

"What happened?" I said

"Well you scared me….lets see…I was walking you to the nurses office and you just fell. So then I carried you and she dismissed us to bring you home. Well of course with the help of Carlisle. So that leads us to taking your keys from your jacket pocket. Unlocking the door and bringing you up here."

"You carried me all that time?" I said because I was sure I had put on some weight.

"Yea…You're really light" He said with a smirk.

We talked. Then his sister came in and then I talked to her. She was really funny and easy to talk to. Later my Aunt came home and thanked them for helping me. They left. Then she looked at me with a questioning look. But she didn't say anything. After eating I just went upstairs. I took a shower and went to bed. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

There you have it the longest chapter ( I think). Umm chapter five yes! I'm finished finito….partey…… Keep reviewing and ill post up chapter six.


	6. the cliff hanger

Chapter six!

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight.

I woke up early in the morning Saturday. I wasn't sunny out. But it wasn't raining either. A small thrill went through me as I remembered what today was. I went straight to the window.

It was cloudy out. A little hint of rain later on today. I walked over to my closet and opened. I looked at the piles of clothes that I had not had time to put away. I started rummaging through the row of shirts and pants.

Then I heard the phone ring. I walked over to the phone and grabbing the receiver I answered.

"_Hello?_" breathlessly.

"Umm hi" came the familiar voice.

I smiled"Oh…umm…hi Octavious"

"hey…I called to tell you that the tour of forks might be a little short…so…um…I was wondering if you would want to see…The nicer parts of forks?"

I wasn't sure what he meant by the nicer parts…but as long as he was going to be there…"Oh…umm…ok"

"Alright then I'll pick you up in an hour" then he hung up.

I got up fixed the phone. _I need a cordless_.I thought.Then walked back over to my closet. I wasn't so sure what he meant by "the nicer parts of forks" so picked out a pair of light blue bleached jeans and a nice cotton v neck shirt. I also grabbed a sweater in case it got a little chilly.

I took a shower and got into my clothes then I walked downstairs finding my Aunt in the kitchen. There was a pile of pancakes on the table. Guessing she already ate I grabbed the plate.

She was reading the paper and sipping some coffee. I went over to the fridge and got some orange juice. I sat on the opposite side from her. She put the paper down and said

"good morning"

I replied with a nod since my mouth was full.

I was almost done with my food when I heard a nock on the door. I was about to jump off my chair and get it. When my Aunt motioned with her hand for me to stay seated. She went to go answer the door.

I heard her talking. I was pretty sure it was him. I quickly emptied my plate and grabbed my sweater which was slung over my chair and walked into the living room. Again his appearance dazzled me. I couldn't believed someone had the right to be so beautiful. He looked up at me and smiled dazzling me once more.

"hi" was all I could manage at the moment.

My Aunt interrupted the long silence by telling us to have fun.

"Bye I'll se you later"

"Bye Felicity...and you make sure you bring her home on time" she said warningly to Octavious.

"Yes maim" he replied.

We walked out of the house and went to his red BMW. Like a gentleman he opened the door for me to get in. I slid into the car and he gently closed the door. Then he was at his side opening before I could blink, and closing the door. He turned on the engine and started to drive. He looked over to me and said "where do you want to go first?"

"Well you're the tour guy...umm person...aren't you supposed to tell me where were going?" I said with a smirk.

"Well actually...not to disappoint you but forks is not as exiting as it seems." he said. For the first time now actually glancing at the road as he drove.

"Well you did mention something about the nice parts of forks" I hinted

"Oh yea but I wanted to show you that later."

"Ok then where do you want to go now?"

"I'm not sure" he responded

"Why don't we just talk then?" it was more a statement than a question, but I hoped it didn't seem that way.

He parked near a park. There were two swings and two slides. The rest was just grass. He got out the car. I went out before he could have the chance to open the door.

We walked over to the slides.I put my hand on the seat to check if it was wet. It wasn't so I sat down. I started swinging slightly.

Then I said "I remember when my dad used to push me on the swings when I was younger. It made me feel like I was flying. He used to be around a lot then. Then he started his business. After that he was home a lot less often. He worked late nights and woke up early in the morning. I rarely ever saw him."

I was quiet and then I felt someone's hand on my back. I turned my head and saw Octavious pushing me slightly. I smiled. For a few minutes it was quiet and then I jumped off the swing. I smiled at him and started running towards the slides.

"Bet you can't catch me" I said excitedly

He smiled at me then started walking towards me. I smiled and moved farther back. A little breeze caused me to shiver. So I zippered my sweater halfway up. Then I realized he was taking quicker steps towards me.

Smiling wickedly, I laughed and turned to run for the trees. I could feel him following me even though I could not hear him. I looked back over my shoulder to see him, he was running now. He looked like he was concentrating on something. Right then and there I hit something hard. I turned my face and saw that to my great embarrassment I had run into a tree when I wasn't paying attention.

I could hear him laughing. I looked up and smiled. Then I blushed. He reached and helped me get up. We walked back over to the swings and sat on the grass this time. We talked as time went by. I would never be able to tell what we really talked about because the Topic changed so quickly.

We talked about school, careers, we talked about our families, favorite food ( which he said he wasn't completely sure if I could handle that sort of information I laughed at him and joked if it was that bad I was sure it wasn't worse than my macaroni and tuna.)He still didn't tell me.

Eventually the conversation had to stop because he said he had to take me to the "special part of forks" (then he added sort of). We walked back to the car. This time I got to my door before he could open it. He drove like a maniac, and I liked it. I don't think I had broken as many traffic rules as I did today in my whole life. He stopped in the middle of a dirt road.

"Now we walk" he said

I smiled and got out the car. For some reason I could not wipe this idiotic grin off my face.

Most of the walk was silent. Then I started to notice the beautiful things that I had never seen anywhere else. There was a flower ( as he informed me geissorhiza radians were very rare and only bloomed on certain parts of the world usually in Africa)

The flower was beautiful. It was purple. I looked like the middle was a completely different flower. In the middle of the flower was a circle it was pink. There were little specks all over it. I looked at it not being able to unglue my eyes from nature's true beautiful creations.

We walked the rest of the way chatting now having melted the ice that seemed to be blocking all conversation before. Then did I realize that we were high. We were above forks. I knew this because as soon as I left the cover of the trees. There was a cliff about 10 ft long and as wide. At the end it, it was a little tipped. I was a beautiful site.

To be able to see all the outstretches of forks. All the green looked like different shades. Like patches. We sat there in complete silence for a while. It felt like in the movies. I looked over at him trying to see his face. I couldn't see any of his emotions. His face was blank.

Without realizing it I leaned in. He must have seen me. But he didn't even move. Didn't even flinch. Then I caught myself. What was I doing? I couldn't touch him. Then I remembered who I really was. It came back I was so distracted before, but now...now I knew. I remembered my secret.

He looked at me questioningly. What was I supposed to tell him? If I told him he might run off. Tell everyone how much of a freak I was. Then what? Or he might just not react at all...or he could have me committed...all the possibilities were going through my head when I felt a cold hand touch mine. "Are you alright" he asked...but now I definitely knew I wasn't.

Before I could move it came, and this time I didn't black out

_I was like watching a full life movie...I saw him...He was young then I noticed something odd...the lady with him guessing from her looks she must have been his mom...she was wearing something from the turn of the century. Something you would only read about in books these days...then it flashed...He was running...all fear could have been read in his eyes...Now he was in pain... I was all going by so quickly...then there he was like saw before...but where? I couldn't put my finger on it...Then he was in the woods his eyes were the normal color they were today...honey brown...There I was laying against a tree...there was a man and a woman they were fighting over...me?... then he was crouching low like an animal...and he let out a snarl... even in my lifeless mode I felt afraid...and then I saw him he was in a house...he was in a argument with his sister...I will not baby-sit her...she is not my problem...I just did her a favor...I don't know her and I could care less...she is worthless and I will not make it my...and it ended there._

I opened my eyes. He was looking right into my eyes. Then realization hit me. What my visions ere telling me all this time. How could I not have remembered that day? In the woods? Before he could say anything I was up and I was backing away from him.

"s-stay away from me" I said unsure of what to do.

I knew that I could not outrun him. For I had confirmed that he was fast and strong somehow by my visions. My eyes were watering up. Was I going to die? I was almost at the end of the cliff and I had nowhere else to go to.

He got up and I took another step back. My eyes were so watery I could barely see him. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. Seeing a little more clearly. I could read his expression. He was confused. All I could say was

"I know what you are...and I don't know what you did to me...all I want you to do is get away from me leave me alone..." I wasn't really sure of what or who he really was...but i was sure he was not as normal as he had appeared all theses days.

He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. Instead he took a step forward. I took one back. My foot failed me and I fell.

muhahaha cliff hanger. Well thats what i named this chapter...now you know why...REviews plz...358 people read this story and i got 14 reviews...that really hurts...well chapter seven is on the works...im grounded so im trying to make the best of my time...typing..calling friends here and there...you know how it is...just review lots of times and i'll give chapter seven to you even faster..Chao..if that's how you spell it!


	7. lonely

DISCLAIMER!

I do not own twilight! Now that we got that all cleared up. On with the show.

My hands started to slip. I looked down and instantly regretted it. We were at least 70ft in the air. Here I was dangling. If I fell I would probably hit one of those trees. Maybe it would have made it a lot less painful. Then I felt his cold hands grab mine. I could feel the unconscious state starting its toll because of the skin contact. I tried to force the images out of my head. I tried not to close my eyes. Not to let the visions consume me. After having been pulled up and set down on the floor did I realize...that the visions didn't come. I was about to start jumping and celebrating when I remembered why. Why I didn't want to see the visions. Why I almost killed myself. I looked up and looked into his eyes. I could see my reflection. I could also see pain. The pain that I had caused him. I was struggling to get up. And then he said something. As I turned my back to walk back the way we came. I heard him say

"Sorry" it was almost a whisper

I stopped dead on my tracks.

"why would you be sorry...You didn't do anything..." the tears were starting to swell up in my eyes." I mean it's not your fault that you were stuck...watching me...I am nothing to you as you are nothing to me to me...thank you for the favor." I started to walk in the direction we came once again.

I couldn't even see where I was going because I was crying so hard. the tears of my first heart break. Well now I knew what my sister had meant. I knew what my mother had tried to talk to me about when I was leaving for forks. all the pain and agony of my whole life seemed to surface then.

"Just let me take you home" he almost pleated.

At first I didn't move. Then I turned around and looked him straight in the eye and said "Don't worry I'll be fine." _not like you cared from the beginning any ways_. The though hurt, but I knew it was the truth. How could I have not known all this time?

"you cant walk all the way home" he said then added "pretty soon it will be too dark for you to walk" giving up I stopped walking and waited. He didn't even make an attempt to walk in my direction. Probably waiting for an answer.

"lets go" I said trying to hide the fact that I had just been sobbing like a big baby.

he started walking and I let him lead the way. I didn't want him to be watching me. I knew how uncomfortable I would feel. We walked in silence. As we passed the beautiful flowers we seen earlier I wanted to get one, but knowing that their beauty would fade within a couple days as they would die. I dragged myself on. He was walking a little faster than usual. We got to the car fast. He held the door open for me. I went inside. then he closed it. He drove me home. Not as fast as before. He was probably hoping that I would say something to him. I said nothing. I was hurting, and I rather hurt alone. He was the reason I was pained this way. But since the beginning of time, my time anyway, there must have been a curse put on me. Because nothing good ever happened to me.

He parked in front of my house. I got out the car before he could try to open the door. While closing it I though I heard him say "goodnight" I wasn't going to confirm what I heard. I didn't care. I walked in the house. My grandmother was on the couch watching TV. I said a quiet hello and walked upstairs to my room. I didn't want her to see my face. I went to my room and sat on my bed. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my sketch book. I turned it over to the page with Octavius on it. I wasn't going to rip it up, and I wasn't going to toss it out either. I was just going to finish it. I had to add one last detail. I looked at the two blank parts of the sketch, where his eyes should have been. I got my pencil and started to sketch. When I was done I brushed the page with my hand and then looked at it. It was like I saw him in my visions. His eyes weren't soft but menacing. His eyes were menacing, they were evil. a single tear rolled down my cheek.

Now I started to think things through. He wants normal. Then again he could have been as normal as me. What would he have done if I had told him my secret? I wondered. He was so beautiful and the again he was inhumanly beautiful. What was he? My instincts told me that he was dangerous. He was dangerous. I saw it myself. But why didn't I remember the day of the run. How could have possibly forgotten what had happened. I thought back to that day. I remembered floating though air. Then I remember that house the same house I had seen in my vision today. Then it came back to me like a roll of waves just washing over me. I was standing backing away from him. Then his brother had touched my shoulder. The last thing I had seen that day was his brother. The blond one. All this thinking was giving me a head ache. I walked over to the bathroom after having grabbed my pajamas. I jumped into the shower. And it seemed like everywhere I went I thought about him. The thought of him hurt. He didn't care about me. He would never have talked to me if it wasn't for his sister. I was worthless to him. I was nothing. Why did I even expect better. I should have known. that's what I kept telling myself. I dragged myself out of the shower and got dressed. I pulled on my shorts then my baggy shirt. I attempted to dry my hair. Then I walked back over to my room. the window was open. I didn't remember opening it. I didn't care at the moment. I walked over and closed it. then I went to bed. I didn't want to deal with this anymore.

I woke up and noticed the weather matched my mood. It was pouring out. I stumbled out of bed and made my way to my closet. I picked our some plane jeans and a black shirt to wear with it. It matched my mood. I was sure if I had worn all black to school people would have talked. I took a shower and got dressed. I went downstairs my grandma was still sleeping. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and ate some cereal. I walked outside feeling like the weather. Thinking about Octavius.

I walked into school and didn't even bother to check for the silver car. It would probably make everything worse. The first couple of classes went by quickly. Most of the time I didn't even notice that class was over until I heard the stupid bell. I walked into history early and headed straight to the back. The period went by like a blur. I can honestly say I wasn't thinking about anything it was like I was in a blank mode.

The bell rung for lunch. I looked up and noticed that Octavius seat was empty. He was absent. I didn't really feel like having lunch so I went straight to my car. I popped in a Celine Dion CD. The music mostly made me sink deeper into my depression. I looked at the time and knew I had to head back to class. I wondered what my grandmother would say about me skipping. As I walked through the cafeteria, so I could reach the other side of the school I saw some of the Cullen's glancing at me. I didn't care what they thought of me. I passed the double doors and headed towards my next class when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I jumped and my heart started racing. I turned around to see who it was and saw...

Thun dun dun dun…who is ti…Review!


	8. sorrow

**Disclaimer**- I do not own twilight!

Finally after all these years…or the last two to three weeks….Well here you have it…Don't forget to review please …I'm asking nicely…and I said please!

I turned and saw no one. _Great I'm seeing things. Well actually feeling…Ugh now I'm having arguments with myself._

I walked past the parking lot back into the school building and went straight to class.

The rest of the day was like a blur. I couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching me. And for some reason I was hoping to see Octavious soon. The bell rang and made me practically jump out of my seat.

I got up walked to my class. Thank God it was my last class. As I was walking to class I saw Alice. She smiled at me and kept walking. I couldn't help but smile back. She was so easy to like. Then I started thinking maybe she was like him. Then again she was too beautiful too nice. She seemed so innocent. But then again looks can deceive.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I opened my eyes and couldn't believe it was just Tuesday. I got up and looked out the window and what a surprise it was raining. I dragged myself out of my bed and walked into the bathroom. I was so tired that I walked into the door. I hadn't opened it to get in the bathroom. I got dressed and walked downstairs. I started my car from the inside. As I was eating the phone rang and I hurried to pick it up.

"Hello" I said breathlessly

"Hey honey…how's it going?" It was my mom she sounded sad, almost like she was crying.

"Hi mom…I'm fine" something was wrong she barely ever called me, especially early in the morning. I took a seat and bared myself for the worst.

"Well I don't know how to tell you this" now she was crying

"Mom what's wrong?"

"It's your dad"

"Tell me what's wrong what happened?"

"There was and accident and he…he didn't make it…"

I couldn't listen anymore. It felt like everything went blank. I couldn't hear feel or see anything. But I wasn't crying.

Right then my Aunt walked into the kitchen. Seeing the phone on the floor and obviously hearing my mom scream for me to talk to her saying its okay. She picked it up and they started talking.

During their conversation I somehow got up and walked to my room and went back to bed. I cried. I don't know how long I cried for but I cried until there were no tears left to cry. Even then it felt like I was crying.

Why would this happen to me how could this happen to me? He was such a good person. He taught me to be a good person. Why did this happen to him? He was the most generous person I had ever known.

How…how could this happen to him. I fell asleep. When I woke up it was dark and it was still raining. My Aunt had come in my room and brought me some medicine and water during the day. I looked at it and just sunk deeper into the bed. I was only away from him for about two months. What was wrong with me? Why did bad things always happen to me?

I heard my door creak open. Then my Aunt came in. I faked that I was asleep. She just looked at me and then left.

I stood in my bed until the next afternoon. My Aunt came in. I tried to pretend that I was asleep but she knew better.

"Felicity go eat something." She pleated with me

"I'm not hungry" I said. My eyes were getting watery again. I didn't want her to see me this way.

"Felicity you have been in that bed for two days. You haven't even gotten up once"

"I'm fine"

"You don't look fine"

"But I am" I said then I put the covers over my head and curled up into a ball. I stood like that for the whole entire night. Then I started to feel the hunger kick in. I walked downstairs and went to the fridge. I got some of the spaghetti that was in the fridge heated it up in the oven. Then I ate. I couldn't really taste the food. I could have been eating dirt for all I cared.

I finished eating then I washed my dishes. Then I walked back to my room and went back to bed. I did that the next day. I was a sad case. I didn't even care about school. I didn't even want to go anymore. I wanted to go home.

That's what I was thinking at first. Then I had a different idea. I wanted to go to that cliff I had gone to with Octavious. This time I would be alone. Even though it would be dark. It would probably be just as beautiful or even more in the starlight. I felt so much better just thinking about it.

I walked up to my room and changed my clothes. No one had the right to see me like this. Even I didn't want to see me like this. I grabbed my coat and my car keys. I walked outside. The wind rustled my hair as I walked outside. I hugged myself as if to protect myself from the cold night. Again I had that weird feeling of being watched.

I got in my car and started driving. I was trying to recall the direction we had taken that day. I finally got on the right road and started driving straight until I found the turning point. I parked the car on the dirt. It would have camouflaged if it were green. I sounded the alarm and started to walk into the wild green forest.

Right about now I didn't care if anyone showed up to attack me. I didn't care if my life was ended here and now. I felt like I had no longer anything to live for. I walked straight. Then I found those flowers that we came across last time. I wanted so bad to take one. But I couldn't. I wouldn't ruin its life. It was so beautiful. I kept walking when I thought I could see a patch of moon light. I walked straight for it. Then I came upon the cliff. It was breathtaking in the dark.

I walked forward and sat at the edge. Sat with my legs crossed for about twenty minutes just thinking. Then a new idea hit me. I would just jump. I would just end the pain the sorrow that my life was. But as quickly as it appeared it disappeared. I would never kill myself. If there was one thing that I learned from my father it was to value life. Appreciate it and be thankful for it. It was a gift. Life was a gift. And his had been taken. Why? I was crying again. It felt like these last three days all I had been doing was crying.

I felt that presence again. I felt someone watching me.

"If you jump I'll just catch you…" the voice startled me

I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. It wasn't like I was surprised to see him. He looked so beautiful. He matched the scenery. The wind caused his hair to move back. He was just looking at me staring with his honey brown eyes. The tears stung my eyes. Then they started to fall even more. I remembered the day I was telling him about my dad. I turned around and started looking back into nothingness.

"Why are you here?"…"why are you following me?"

For a long time all I could hear were the leaves moving with the wind. Then he stepped closer to me.

I didn't move. I didn't even bother to look up. He was standing right behind me now. He was right next to me. I wasn't really thinking about him. I was trying not to think about what happened. But I couldn't. I was so devastated I even started to cry right then and there.

At first I though that he was confused. Maybe even afraid of me. But hen I felt my self being raised off the ground, He cradled me. Any other time I would have protested but I needed to be comforted, for once in my life. I always distanced myself from people. I never got too close. I only depended on myself. No one ever even tried to see if I was alright.

We sat there like a statue for what seemed like hours. I didn't move he didn't move. The only thing that moved were my tears.

The sun started to rise. It was a beautiful sight. Even more beautiful than the last time I had been here in the daylight. He moved quickly. But I didn't feel him. I was cradled in his arms. And for a few moments of my life I wasn't me and he wasn't him we were just there.

The town flashed by us as we got closer to my house. Then before I knew it I was in my room. I didn't really know why he brought me home. I was about to say something when he walked over to my desk and looked at the now finished sketch of him. With the blank demonic eyes. Then he disappeared out the window…

At least I gave it to you. Sorry it took so long to give you this really short chapter. But don't you just love it? Its so sad but so beautiful…

Review! Or else I wont give the next chapter…it will be marvelous! Review and you'll get chapter nine…which I already typed…and chapter ten which I'm typing. So don't forget to Review! I got up to chapter eleven!…that's supposed to be a bribe. so review and ill give it to you!


	9. Time to talk it over

**Disclaimer**-I do not own twilight!

Chapter NINE

I woke up in the morning and walked into the bathroom. Yesterdays happenings were still fresh in my mind. I wanted to see him. I felt like I needed to see him. I dragged myself downstairs. I gulped down some orange juice and ate some toast. I didn't feel like going to school. Besides I was late. I looked at the time. It was almost 11.

I looked out the window to see how it was out and saw my car parked where it usually was. I didn't even want to think of how it got there.

I went upstairs and walked into my room then I went to get ready for today. Even though I had no plans for today I wanted to just be ready just in case. Besides it was nice out. I wanted to go for a walk. I needed to go for a walk.

I walked out of the house and it was just a little bit windy. I crossed my arms as I started to walk towards the woods. But then the memories of the last time that I went to the woods came back and I quickly changed my mind. As I started to walk back to the house I felt that presence. I kept walking but I couldn't shake off the feeling.

"Octavious I know you're here." I said as if trying to clear it up.

Nothing moved except for the leaves on the trees. So I just walked back to the house and sat on the porch. I looked straight into the woods. I knew he was there but why didn't he want to talk to me.

I wanted to talk to him. Well of course he didn't want to talk to me. After what I had said to him. Then a cloud moved across the sky and covered the sun. Casting a temporary shadow over forks. Just then he walked out of the forest where I could see him. He was wearing a black shirt and light blue jeans. The black complemented his pale skin.

He walked towards me. He didn't say anything. He just sat next to me.

"I'm sorry…about what I said"

He gave me questioning look and then nodded his head as if to say he understood.

I stopped talking as I watched the cloud drift across the sky and the sun start to peek out again. The light cast down on the porch but the porch roof cast a shadow on us as if protecting us from the light.

"I didn't mean to scare you" he sort of caught me by surprise and I looked up at him and looked into his eyes. They were a little darker than they were last night. But they were just as beautiful. Everything about him was beautiful even his eyelashes. But even deeper in his eyes I saw sorrow…sadness…pain… and a little bit of something else that I wasn't sure what it was.

It made me sad to see someone so beautiful look so hurt, and worst of al to now that it was my fault.

"You didn't scare me" I lied "I just never saw anything like you…no I mean like that."

"Your kind usually don't understand"…he looked up at me and this time trying to get something out of me…"but you do…don't you…you know exactly how dangerous we are…you understand….but how?"….

I looked into my hands as I said this… "I saw" I said as if it simplified the matter, as if he'd understand….

"I saw it in the woods I saw it that day…you saved me." This was the first time I had told anyone and I felt like I had striped myself of my secret. I was still looking down…expecting him to start throwing accusations at me. About how big of a hypocrite I had been about the whole situation.

He was different and so was I. But yet we were alike. I knew we were somehow. I felt it. Then I did something I had never done before. I pulled what I wanted to know right out of his head.

He was talking to his brother. He was saying:

_It's hard to work it. Because its so confusing…well tracking them…you know what I mean…_But then my vision was stopped and I was looking at his face again.

"What did you just do" he said as he moved his hand. I could have sworn when the light touched it that it glittered but that was only for a second.

"Im s-sorry I didn't mean it"… "I didn't even know I was doing it" I said I felt the color coming to my cheeks. I knew that I had just invaded his privacy.

"No I didn't mean it like that"…"I meant…I meant that you just took something from my memory"……He said almost speechless

He didn't say anything else. No one said anything for about twenty minutes then I interrupted the silence and said

"I didn't mean to. I didn't know I could. I usually just see things from the past. It's kind of like a sixth sense I guess. It helps with people. Sometimes it helps me keep from the wrong people." I looked down I didn't know how to explain it to him. Without having to lay it out black and white…and I didn't want to do that. But I had to…

"Well" I said. He waited patiently "Umm I can see things… not normal things …Umm okay …Whenever I touch someone I can see their past…Their fondest memories, their worst memories, even their scariest memories…everything I see is from the past." Finally he knew…and I prepared myself for the worst.

He didn't say anything. I didn't even look at him. I kept my eyes down and I didn't even bother to blink. It was like I was like time was slowly dragging by.

"You seize to amaze me" at first I didn't know what he was saying but when I understood I looked up and looked at him. Then I said

"Your turn"

He thought for a minute. But only for a minute then he started talking. "I can track people…" I waited patiently "I can sort of track people by looking into their memories."

"Like clips and bits and pieces of places where they have been and are going come from their mind to mine and it's like a map. I can just get it right from the source." he said… he waited for my response. I made sure to keep my face composed.

I didn't say anything but I nodded "Let me put it this way…As you travel you register where you're going and the Routes you take well that's king of like it…Except that I get the benefits of pictures" … "I can also Mess with people's mind"… "I can make people remember or forget things that happened to them." he said

"Can anyone else?" I said probably way too soon to jump into the subject. I could tell he didn't expect my question nor understand it. "I mean can any of your other siblings?"

"Oh no…it's not like me. My brother Edward can read minds…" he went on explaining about his sister and her boyfriend (Jasper) and their gifts as he called them.

"Oh" was all I could say in the end. "Did you bring my car yesterday?" I had been wondering for sometime now.

"I brought it here" he didn't even offer an explanation to how and when.

Then he got up. He looked into the road and then said "I think your Aunts coming" Then he disappeared back into the woods. I was sitting alone when I saw her car coming down the road. I got up and walked back into the house.

I grabbed my sweater and my car keys and headed back out. I waited for my Aunt to pull up then I told her that I was going somewhere before she could protest I was in my car and driving away. I drove to the place I knew I would find him.

I parked the car and got out. But before I could do anything else I was practically flying through the forest. I was in his arms again. This time the thought gave me the butterflies. I looked up at him. But like last time he was looking straight ahead. Before I had time to think of anything else I was on the ground again.

"That was fun"…I said feeling sort of dizzy.

"Are you okay you look a little pale" he said

I walked over to my usual spot but before I could say anything I was sitting like yesterday on his lap. But this time I wasn't cradled.

We sat like that in silence for a long time. I was thinking about my father and what had happened to him. Then I said "I want to meet your family…I mean are they all like you?"

"We are all Vampires" He said this slowly… "That's what they call us…but the thing is we are not afraid of the light ….we don't sleep in coffins and garlic does not bother us but it does stink."

"Do you drink blood?" I said before I could stop myself. I heard his intake.

"Yes. I was afraid you would ask that"

"You drink human blood" I said a little scared now. Shifting uncomfortably…

"No I drink animal blood…but I used to drink human blood…until I met Carlisle and his family while they were hunting" The thought sent shivers up my spine. I wondered what they hunted.

I didn't say anything

We just sat there for a while and then he suddenly lifted me off the car and headed back towards the car.

"Were going to my house?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

I nodded then he started to drive. I just sat back and watched the trees fly by.

yey me Chapter 10, 11, 12, 13 are finito...Reviw if you want em...and i came up with a twist to the story!


	10. Surprise guest

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Twilight!

Chapter 10

I was just sitting thinking….mostly reminiscing when the car came to a stop. By then I was all teary eyed. I didn't notice him get out the car and open the door for me to get out. When I realized where we were. I looked up at the beautiful house.

It was big. It was old but it looked timeless standing in the ground and demanding attention. It was an off white color. There was the front door and two pillars. I didn't get to take anymore in because he had already lifted me off the car and put me on the ground.

We walked in silence towards the house. Before he could open the door it swung open and there stood Alice. She looked a little worried but when she saw me her face seemed to relax.

I smiled and said "hi" to her. She was so beautiful she almost looked angelic.

She said "hi" then walked upstairs to call Jasper.

As soon as he came into the room everything seemed to calm down almost like it became smooth and easier for me talk to them. I didn't remember anything that was said but suddenly I was being rushed up the stairs and taken to the second story of the house.

He brought me into one of the rooms. It was huge. One of the walls was completely glass. There was a deep red sofa on one side along with a bookcase. On another side there was a painting palette. I looked around the room and saw different paintings hanging around. Some of them looked like they were from the 17th century with the golden…….

I looked at the unfinished painting and it was absolutely beautiful. There I was standing at the edge of a cliff. My curly hair was flying back with the wind. I was wearing the clothes I had worn on the first day of school.

My black shirt and jeans. The sun was rising. There was a streak of light that hit my hand in the picture and it looked glittery. I didn't bother to ask. I was mesmerized by my face. I looked absolutely the same except my eyes. It was like there was more color to it. Even though it was truly brown. It was a light brown color that made me look nothing but stunning.

I didn't say anything for a while. We were just sitting there and I was just staring at the painting. We just sat there silently as we watched the rain fall.

Suddenly I said

"I remember the day when he took me to the beach. We spent hours building this sand castle. It came out really horribly. But the wave started to come up. And since we were too close to the water it washed out our castle. I almost cried. Because I had spent so long building it. Then he told me not to be sad. He said that the castle was never gone. It was somewhere were no one could take it from us. He was pointing at his head when he had said it. The rest of the night we spent running towards and against the waves. Now that he's gone I think maybe that he was wrong. Because even though he's in my memory. I feel he was taken from me. Not when he died but when he started his business. He practically died then because he was never really there."… "He made a fortune….then we stopped talking…he and my mom got more rapped up in the money and in work an cocktail parties. They seemed to forget about us. We were never as close as we used to be"…

"I guess what really bothered me was that I never got to change the way things were….it never went back to the way it was." I said…. I didn't feel as bad anymore.

He didn't say anything and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I woke up in the morning because I felt like my bladder was ready to burst. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself. I was still wearing what I had on when I fell asleep yesterday. I was getting dressed after taking a shower when my Aunt knocked on the door and told me to come downstairs.

I went downstairs to go eat. She was sitting in the kitchen when I walked in.

"Sweetie today were going to go back down to New Hampsire. So pack some things were only staying there over the weekend. For the funeral. Your mom already bought the plane tickets. We have the night flight and the funerals tomorrow." she got up and got her car Keyes. " I have to go make some arrangements and pick up a few things for the flight I'll be back in about an hour alright. I nodded.

I walked back upstairs to go pack. I was about to open the door when it was opened for me. I knew exactly who it was. A smile slowly crept up my face. The room was a little dark due to the rainy weather and the fact that I hadn't pulled back my curtains. I walked into the room not really being able to see anything.

Then I felt his arms snake around my waist and he pulled me to him. He was so cold it made me shiver a little. I raised my head to see his face but before I could look at him he had his lips pressed against my neck he kissed it, I felt his teeth brush up against my skin.

Almost too quickly I felt myself being pulled away. I was thrown on my bed. Octavious was standing in front of me I could tell it was him because of his sandy hair otherwise I would not have been able to tell it was him.

There was another person standing where I stood before this time I wasn't there. I could not see Octavious's face but then suddenly I saw him crouch down and he let out an animal like snarl. It was worse than the sound he had made the last time that he was in the forest.

But before I could see anything else. His sister grabbed me and went out the window. I could hear the snarls and then I heard nothing. We were running for a few minutes when we came up to the Cullen residence. She sat me down in the living room couch.

"What happened? who was that?" I asked shaken.

I guess all my chapters are short….don't complain ill be updating soon! The question is who that was! Well review and you'll find out in the next chapter… just for those of you who were confused here is the 411 on the chap

-Felicity used to be really close to her dad when her dad started a business. The business was a huge success when he started distancing himself from his children who are Felicity and her sister…who will come on later on in the story. Her parents start throwing huge parties with their friends/ co workers…and well the kids are forgotten….they do get spoiled but money isn't everything.

REVIEW!


	11. more explanations

**Disclaimer**- I do not own twilight!

Chapter 11! Yes! I hope this explains the last chap.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I was sitting there in complete silence. Alice had said that I would have to wait for Octavious to get the explanations I wanted.

I was there for about twenty minutes when Edward walked into the house with his girlfriend Bella. She tripped when she was walking into the house and almost nearly fell on her face. But almost as soon as she fell he caught her.

She got up and straightened herself up then she looked around. Probably making sure no one saw that. As soon as she saw me her face went scarlet red. This caused him to smile and then he raised up his hand and touched her face.

I sat there not sure what to do with myself but then he walked over to where I was sitting and put out his hand and said

"I'm sorry we didn't get introduced I'm Edward Cullen and this is Bella Swan." I shook his hand and then I could not completely stop the vision when it started

_He was walking into a room. It looked like a ballet studio. There were shattered windows all over the place. He was running towards the other end. Then I saw a guy bent over a girl and as he got closer I saw the girls face. It was Bella. _

I let go of his hand and almost fell back into the chair. I'm sorry I said. His face was angered and sad at the same time.

"I didn't mean to I'm so sorry" I felt horrible I had just invaded his personal privacy.

He didn't say anything for a while. Then he suddenly said "It wasn't your fault" that's all he said then Alice came back into the room. She seemed to sense the awkwardness.

"Octavious is pull……" but before she could finish her face became more like stone. She didn't say anything she was holding on to the couch as if she needed some support. I just stood there and watched as her brother rushed to her side. She was talking to him much too slow and too fast for my ears. The girl Bella was just staring at them. I think she knew what was going on.

Because she did not look as confused as I did. Then they both stopped talking and they were suddenly looking at me.

Just then Octavious walked in the house.

"you saw something" he said…as I slowly started to catch on.

She nodded and then all three of them disappeared from the room into another through the side door.

I was sitting in the living room alone with Bella when I started shaking. I was scared what had she seen that they couldn't say out loud.

A few minutes after they were gone Octavious was at my side picking me up. Before I could blink I was going up the stairs and into his room.

"What happened…what'd she see?" I said in a shaky voice. Before he could respond I started shooting the questions "who was that in my room" …"why Alice wouldn't tell me who it was?" but before I could add another question he raised up his hand to silence me. I stopped talking to give him a chance to start.

"When I was born." He said. I just stayed silent because I was sure what he was about to tell me was very important.

"When I was turned into a vampire I was… Well not very kind. I was wild and I loved the game. The game was what my creator called it. We usually just searched out girls. We called them treasures. They weren't just any girl but they were girls who were special. When we found one whoever found her would pick her up and leave her in the middle of nowhere. Then we would give her 24 hours to run. By then they would know they are in danger. He thought it was fun to find them from their hiding place. We never grew close enough to want to give them a chance. Some times we would find a girl who was considered a prize girl and she would be smart enough to almost make it. We never let them live. He loved tormenting them and making them suffer. It made him feel happy….It made him feel in control….and for a while that's how I felt too, until we found Elizabeth. She was everything he wanted in the game. She was smart she was beautiful, she was so innocent" he said this more talking to himself than me.

"It was about a decade ago. She was out walking with her friends. They didn't know we were there. We snuck up on them. We drank from every single one of them. But that was only after we had scared them and tracked them down. When he was chasing one of the other girls I caught up with her. She didn't even scream. She didn't even run. She just stared at me with those sad scared eyes. The same way you looked at me that day." He said and this time he looked at me in the face.

"Well I didn't drink from her. I saw the monster that I had turned to reflected in her eyes. So I took her and I ran. I kept her from him as long as I could. I thought I could protect her. But I failed. I promised her and I failed! You don't understand. We took her sister. The only family she had left. It didn't take him a long time to find me. So I did something really stupid. I changed her. I made her the same monster I was. Alexander found us. On the first day of her transformation. I tried to fight him to keep him from her. But he got to her and on the third day he killed her. He let her suffer through all the pain just so he could kill her." there was a long silence. I didn't know what to say. So I said what was on my mind.

"I'm sorry" he didn't respond. Instead he continued on with his story.

"After that happened I left him, and I stayed with another coven. I joined Gabriel and Sarah. They were almost as horrible as Alexander except they didn't play the game. They just hunted. I only stayed with them for a few years. Then I went out on my own. I only hunted to live. Sometimes I would go a month without feeding. Those were usually the times when I would be far enough from humanity to be tempted. One day I was traveling next to the coast of Mexico when I saw this girl she was looking over a well and she slipped. She almost fell in but I caught her. Her name Esmeralda she had long black hair. She told me she had run away from home. Her parents tried to force her into an arranged marriage. We became traveling partners. She knew about me. She had the gift of sight. One day I left her for a little while when I went to go hunt.

When I came back she was nowhere to be found. I searched her mind to try to figure out where I could find her. But there was no one around for me to reach their mind. Then I knew something was wrong. I searched for a few hours when I found her laying bloodily in the ground. Across from her was Alexander. I fought to keep her alive. That was the first time I won. After leaving I left her in Canada sure that he would not find her. She pleated with me not to leave her. I told her I was trying to keep her safe. She admitted that she had fallen in love with me. She had fallen in love with a monster. That caused me to want to leave her even more."……

"I left…. And until today I haven't seen her. Alice had a vision. That she was here. She said soon. But we don't know how soon. She's going to find out about you and I." he said this cautiously…. "She was turned. He had actually gotten to her. He turned her." He said this and he was outraged. I looked out the window it was getting darker. The rain had stopped. I watched as the color in the sky shifted and I wondered about my fate.

One word Review…if you have any questions review!... If you love it review!... If you hate it Review!... If you want moooooooooore Review!

Hope this explains it. make sure to review


	12. a kiss and two flight attendants

**Disclaimer**-I do not own twilight!

Chapter 12

For a while we were just sitting there in his room. Then I said

"I need to go home I have to pack for the funeral"

"You can't go to the funeral by yourself…she might follow you"

"I'll be fine"…. "Besides ill probably just be with a whole bunch of people all the time."

"Well we can't risk it!"…. "Someone has to go with you" we sat there in silence for a minute when he said something.

"How would your Aunt feel about a guest joining you for the ride?" he asked cautiously. The thought of him actually going with me made a feeling of thrill go through my body.

"I'm not sure she'll be too thrilled" then I added "we already have our plane tickets"

"Don't worry about that" he continued "I just need to know what class you'll be traveling."

"Probably first"…. "My mom wouldn't settle for less"

"Okay then here's what well do"

"You tell your grandmother something about needing support from a friend or something. Then you'll tell her that your friend is going to go with you. By choice."

"Why don't I just tell her that I'm taking my boyfriend to go with me while I pay my respects to my dad? And then ill add the stuff about needing support if she asks questions." I was wondering about what we were for a little while now. He didn't seem too thrilled by the idea I just stated so I was guessing we were nothing.

But then he smiled and he moved his face closer to mine. I was practically breathless by the closeness. His honey brown eyes were looking straight into mine. As if trying to read something or just trying to get to my soul, to find out what's inside? I didn't blink I just stared back at him. Then I leaned in.

I touched my lips to his slightly. I felt myself start to lose conscious so I moved back. But then he pulled me in and he kissed me. It was slow and it wasn't long. But God he had kissed me. For that quick second I felt like I was in the clouds.

I was sure I had just experienced a piece of heaven. I didn't move my head up I wasn't sure what my expression was like right now. I was so happy I probably had a smile from ear to ear. I laid my head down on his chest and he put his arms around me.

"I think you need to go home and pack. I'm sure you'll be leaving soon. Ill drop you off and ill see you at the airport. Don't look for me. Remember ill be watching and stay close to your Aunt."

He rose up with me still in his hands and he ran downstairs. We were joined by his brother Jasper and his sister Alice. They ran behind us as he ran me home. I was watching his face. I could tell he was thinking about something. He didn't even slow down as he got near my house. So I did something really stupid. I pulled what I wanted to know right out of his head.

_He was in a forest or in the woods. All I knew was that he was surrounded by trees. He was walking and looking down at a girl. She was all bloody. She looked crumpled on the ground. He was angry. I saw him whip his head around and look at another person. It was another vampire I could tell by his perfect looks and his pale skin. The other man was smirking. Then he started to talk. "Octavious didn't I tell you. You should know better than to try to keep the prize away from me. You mad ehtis even more exciting" Before he could say anything else Octavious crouched low and he pounced. He was on top of the other guy when somehow the other guy had gotten away from his grasp. His lips moved back and his teeth were all presented. All shiny all dangerous and then Alexander (I was sure now) pounced on top of Octavious and he sunk his teeth into Octavious arms. At first nothing came out of the bite. Then there was some oozy liquid coming out of it and a little bit of blood. As soon as Octavious felt the bite he screamed in pain. I couldn't watch anymore. So I snapped out of my dream like trance. _

Now I was looking at his angered face. He didn't say anything to me. He just dropped me on my bed. He had his back to me when he said "don't leave your Aunts side" and he went out the window.

I grabbed my bag and threw some clothes in it. Went to my desk and grabbed my sketch book. I was looking through my closet trying to find my black stilettos that I hadn't worn yet when I had a weird feeling I was being watched. I grabbed a shoe like an idiot. God if there were a murderer in my house I would shoe them to death. The weird feeling wouldn't go away. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck back rise, when I thought back to those evil burgundy eyes that I had seen in Octavious's memory. I put the shoe down when I heard my Aunt call me downstairs. I practically ran down to see her.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you… I though you was only going for an hour."

"Well I had to get some clothes and that's what happened an hour turned to two…and two to three….and then to five." ……….. "We have to hurry our plane takes off in about two hours in Seattle.

"I just had to tell you that one of my friends is going with me…for moral support you know" I tried to look down as I said this.

"Who is it?"

"My boyfriend" I said quickly hoping she didn't hear that last word.

She gave me a questioning look and said "well if that's what you want… Your mother will be surprised but if that's what you want." She said as she started heading upstairs to go pack.

"When she left I was getting that feeling again, the feeling of being watched. I looked out the window. For a second I thought I saw a whisk of black hair. But that was only for a second. I walked upstairs. I was thinking and Octavious and all of the things he had said to me today.

I was in my room packing my bags. I headed back to my closet and started packing some more black clothes. I could not find my Black dress. I was a clingy satin, knee length, Scoop neck line dress that my mother had packed for me. She said every girl needed a little black dress.

Well how ironic she was right. I finished packing and went downstairs. I could not shake the feeling that I was being watched. In the end I had packed two suitcases of clothes and other stuff just for three days. I was pathetic.

At least I knew that I would not run out of clothes.

My Aunt was already packing her stuff in her Mercedes when I was coming downstairs with my second bag. We put them in the car after my Aunt commented about it not being a wedding.

She let me drive, after I begged her for five minutes. I drove double speed limit if I wanted to make it to the airport in time I would have to. We got to the airport my Aunt went to go pay for a parking spot.

I walked into the airport pulling my luggage. We went to go drop everything off and get our tickets stamped. We made it just in time. We had five minutes to get to the plane. I walked inside the flight attendant greeted me. I smiled and kept walking. I was searching out Octavious. I didn't see him anywhere. I walked into the first class area.

There was just another man and women with expensive looking business suits. I sat down on my seat and closed my eyes. My Aunt sat down in front of me. She took out a book and started reading. I sat next to the window and looked out at the darkness. For a second I didn't notice anyone was sitting next to me until I felt that presence again. I didn't need to look I knew who it was.

"what took you so long?"

"I was waiting for you to get on. Next time drive more carefully." He replied

I looked at him but before I could say anything the flight attendant came in and asked him if he wanted anything. He shook his head and said no. I didn't think much of it because they always did.

Then about twenty minutes later another flight attendant came in and asked if he needed anything. He assured her he didn't and then he suggested some water. For her sake I was guessing. This was not bothering me until the first flight attendant returned. She didn't ask anyone else if they needed anything and just started talking to him. Trying to flirt.

"Hi… I'm really sorry but I didn't introduce myself I'm Beth and ill be your flight attendant today…. If there's anything you need just ask me okay" she said and then took a quick glance at my direction and then at his.

The last time I checked flight attendants could care less if you starved during a flight. They just show you fake smiles and acted like they wanted to serve you. I bet she wanted to serve him, but not just food. She walked away and as she left the second flight attendant came back she was holding a tray with the cup of water. Beth gave her an evil look as if to say back off he's mine.

She took a quick look back were we were sitting. I saw that as an opportunity and I grabbed Octavious's hand and pulled him closer to me. I kissed him lightly. But just long enough to make my point.

The second flight attendant whose tag said "hi I'm Claire" just stared at us then she walked over with the tray with the cup on it. I grabbed the cup and said

"thank you I was so thirsty" a smile slowly crept up on my face. Octavious was smirking. He didn't even say anything.

"would you like anything else?" she asked

I gave him a warning look. Then he smoothly said "no. thank you"

His voice was like velvet it almost made me melt even though he wasn't talking to me. The rest of the flight was peaceful. We didn't really talk. He kept telling me to sleep if I was tired. I kept telling him I wasn't. But eventually the curse of sleep swallowed me up and I was leaning against his shoulder in my unconscious state.

He woke me up when we were arriving at Boston. I got up and excused myself I grabbed my purse and walked to the bathroom. I took out my tooth brush and my traveling size toothpaste I brushed my teeth. Then I washed my face I fixed my hair and walked back to my seat.

We walked out of the plane. I glared at the overfriendly flight attendants. They were watching him. He grabbed my hand. I squeezed his. Then I saw them. My mom and my sister Cecile. They were both dressed in black. My mom had black sun glasses on. She looked surprised to see the person at my side. I took a deep breath and walked over to greet them.

Okay this is a boring short chap…the next one will be better!

REVIEW! Or there will be conciquences………Hehe for who ever that asked for the kiss well i gave it to ya...maybe there'll be more


	13. Back home

**Sorry for the great delay I hope you guys like the chapter hopefully I will have the next one up soon1 please read it and leave a review. **

**Disclaimer**- I do **not** own twilight!

I walked at a steady pace until I was standing right in front of my mom. At first she just eyed me and then she pulled me into a hug.

I looked over my sister. She was wearing a plain black shirt the showed some cleavage with the deep scoop.

The sleeves were short. She had stiletto heels on that made her 5'5 frame look taller. She looked thinner but still **perfect**.

Her hair was out. It was straightened with about twenty different little curls bouncing all over. She had a little makeup on not like she needed much.

Even with the makeup looking at her was like looking at myself.

"Felicity honey…how long has it been? O… I'm so sorry. I missed you. I should have never let you leave." She said in her over dramatic voice.

"Let me leave?" I said more out of anger. I had to remember to keep my cool seeing the she just lost her husband.

"Oh darling lets not talk about this right now …. You know…here" She said emphasizing the **here.** I wanted so bad to slap her.

I hadn't even been here for five minutes and she was already on my last nerves.

Then I looked over at my sister who was still shock still staring at Octavious.

"This is Octavious my friend" I said in an overly protective voice which I hadn't intended.

"Hello" said my mother in the best pleasant voice she could muster up. It sounded like nails being dragged across a chalkboard. She had a very unpleasant look on her face. As if she just ate something sour.

"Hello Mrs. Blaire" he said

"Hi" my sister piped in "hey Auntie!" she said as she walked over to give her a hug.

My mother gave me a look as she turned around to go greet her sister.

Octavious walked over to my bags and attempted to pick up two of my suit cases but he was interrupted by my mother's scratchy voice.

"You don't have to do that…I'll have Philippe get those." Then she turned and walked towards the exit she stopped short and started talking to a guy in suit with a hat.

I grabbed Octavious's hand and made it for the door. My mom was already getting into the black limo. I followed and got in. I sat the farthest I could from her.

Octavious sat right next to me. My sister sat across from us. My Aunt right next to her. The ride home was silent. The air in the car seemed very thick.

During the drive I kept seeing Octavious's shooting glances at my sister. It was starting to get irritating. I felt the car slow down and eventually come to a stop. I was anxious for the Shaffer to open the door.

When it was opened I practically jumped out of the car. I wanted to get away from everyone. I walked towards my parent's grand estate. I grabbed Octaviou's hand and dragged him towards the mansion.

The house was huge. I had gotten used to it. The front door was wooden. There were two pillars on the porch. There were huge windows on each side of the door. The second floor had two balconies looking over the drive and the front gardens.

The door automatically opened and the new maid smiled at me. I returned the smile and just walked straight up to my room, still clutching to Octaviou's hand.

The stairs were split, they started as two different stairs and as you moved up they connected to meet with the hallway.

I practically ran to my room. I opened the door and did a once over. My mom had taken the liberty of getting me a new comforter. It was black satin. The four poster bed looked very comforting, with all the pillows propped on it.

Before I could take one step into my room I heard my mother call me from the stairs.

"Wait here" I told Ocatvious.

I practically ran downstairs. But when I got there my mother was not present. The maid signaled me to go into my dads study. I walked into the room and looked around everything was the same way I had left it.

My mother was sitting on the big leather chair. She signaled for me to close the door and I did. Then I walked over to the seat that was facing her and sat down.

"Who is he and why is he here? Felicity I do not know what to do with you. Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what…huh…I didn't do anything. I'm really sorry daddy died but you can not try to take your anger out on me."…continuing

"Look mom I did not come here to start a fight. I came here to pay respects to my father. You know the man who passed away. And if you must know Octavious is here with me because I asked him to come."

"For what!" she said starting to get angry.

"Because mom! Because I cannot be in a room with my mother for five minutes without getting into an argument, because mom I cannot stand to be in a place where I am not wanted. And if I I'm going to do that than **I** will NOT do it alone!"

"This is your home! You cannot tell me that you are in a place that you are unwanted!"

"Oh really" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Because I swear that that day when you and **dad **had that argument, MOM I swear that you wanted me out. Why because I don't like to play dress up with you. HUH! Because I don't let you control me like Cecile Because I'm not anything like you!"

"Felicity! You cannot say that!"… "Don't think that because you lost your father that im going to let you walk all over me!"

"Mom this is not about dad or anything that has to do with him. This is about you."

"Me"

"Yes you."… "And you know exactly what I am talking about"

"Don't be absurd…" I couldn't take it anymore I could not stay in this room with her. I felt like I was about to explode.

"Look mom I don't have time for this" I got up and practically ran out of the room. I walked up the stairs and rushed to my room. When I got there Octavious was not there and the light outside had faded into a navy blue.

I walked over to my bed and lay down for a minute to clear my head. But eventually fell into a soundless sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next morning I opened my eyes. There was barely any light which was weird for a morning in New Hampshire. I looked around and saw my suitcases scattered around the room. I got up and went to them to go get a change of clothes.

Then I realized that today was the funeral. I looked over to the clock it read 6:38. I got my black dress and laid it out on the bed. Then I got my underwear and bra and walked into my bathroom.

I took a short shower seeing that I needed to blow dry my hair. I Started to mess with my hair not sure what I wanted to do with it. How were you supposed to wear it to a funeral?

I just ended leaving it down. For once it stayed pin straight. Thank the heavens. My hair had gotten really long. It reached just above my butt.

I got into my undergarments and then I wrapped a towel around myself. I walked out of my room and went to go get my dress. At first I didn't realize someone was in my room until I actually got to my dress, which was located on my bed.

I just stood there shock still as Octavious looked at me with bug out eyes. "I'm sorry. I needed to tell you something" he said as he turned his back to me.

I broke out of my frozen state and quickly grabbed the dress and put it over my head as I let the towel drop in the process.

The dress fit me quite perfectly. It complemented my skin. It hugged me and made my curves look even better. I pulled my hair from underneath the dress and let it fall down my back.

I moved around my room looking for a brush. I found one on my vanity. I sat down and brushed my long straight hair back into place.

I could feel him looking at me. Watching my every move. So I decided to break the ice.

"What did you need to tell me" I said trying to make myself sound calm.

He must have been in deep thought because he looked like I had just spoken Chinese to him.

"Oh….Ummm…I don't trust Alexander I feel as if he has followed us here"

"Oh" I couldn't really come up with a real response

"What are we going to do?"

"We will go to the funeral. But you can't leave my side you have to stay with me. If you need to leave just tell me so I can keep an eye on you."

"O…k" I said the two letters separately.

I had finished brushing my hair and I got up and walked over to him.

"Is this funeral worthy?" I said, but really wanting to mess with him.

"Uh…umm…you look great" he said in a calm and smooth voice.

I spun around to get my shoes that were behind me. But before I had stopped he had his arms around me.

My back arched as if responding. I looked at him kind of surprised at his actions.

He leaned in and put his lips to my ear "you look beautiful and temting all at the same time" he said as he brushed his lips against my skin. Involuntary shivers ran up and down my body.

But what really had got me was the scent that was radiating off his skin. I leaned in to get more of the scent. But then he lifted my face up with two fingers and gently kissed me.

I wanted to deepen the kiss but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I just wasn't sure what his response would be.

I pulled back for air. But then automatically went right back in for another deeper harder kiss. His smell was practically pulling me in.

I was practically melting right then and there. But then he pulled me off. I tried to catch my breath I was panting as if I had run a marathon. I felt all light headed.

"I think you need to sit down" he said chuckling to himself.

I gave him a dirty look and then I walked back over to my vanity and sat down. I looked at the mirror and saw his reflection.

Not once did I take the chance to notice what he was wearing. He had on a black suit, with a black button up shirt.

You could still tell he was muscled but not as much as before.

"You look great too I relied, trying to cover up the hoarseness of my voice.

There was a tap at my door I looked up quickly and then looked at Octavious. He did not seem to be bothered.

I walked over and opened the door and opened the door. The maid looked nervous and uncomfortable. She probably heard my mom and I arguing.

"Madam says that you must come down. The car is out front."

"Ok" I said with a dismissive tone. She left at once and I turned around and looked at Octavious. He was already walking towards the door. I turned around and made my way downstairs.

**Thanks for reading please leave a comment after the BEEP…BEEEP!**


	14. The funeral

A/N-Please read and review. I promise to finish this story. I want to get this done and over with I do warn you that Shakespeare had a very big affect on me and his writing style might come out in this story. If you guys do review I promise to finish. I do promise that the story will only get better. Trust me. There are a few chapters until the end…thun dun dun….thanks for reading and to all of my fans I love you guys. You keep me writing.

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight.

The ride to the funeral was quiet and uneventful. Every few minutes someone would sigh or cough. That was the most noise you heard in the car. The air felt too thick to even breathe.

Everyone was quiet. It almost felt like we were all dead. I kept shooting glances at my sister who instead kept shooting glances at Octavious. He didn't seem to notice. I knew something was going on in that head of hers. And I feared it.

My mother seemed to be more at peace. More quiet for once in her life. But there were more important things for me to worry about. More important things for me to think about such as Alexander.

The dark haired God like Vampire. Ever since the attack the thought of him would not let me be. I would wake up in the nigh and the first thing I would thing about was him. For some reason I didn't feel afraid at the thought of him.

I feared that I was more fascinated by him than I was afraid. For some reason the scary stories and the looks he gave me only made me want to talk to him. I wanted to understand him. I wanted to know _why_.

Why he was such a monster and why he wanted me gone. Sometimes I would feel as if there was something that I as not being told. Something that I was being left out of. I could not shake of the feeling. But for some reason I felt as If I could not trust Octavious.

The way he was looking at me made me feel like he could read my mind. I looked out the window for the rest of the ride trying to unscramble my brain.

When the car started to slow down I started to feel less tense. I could see my sister still staring at me. I could tell that she knew something and she was getting pretty close to telling me.

The door to the car opened and I got out as fast as possible. I felt as if I stayed in the car for another minute I would explode. The fresh air did my head some good. As soon as I took a step towards the building I felt myself being tugged at. O looked up to see Octavious watching me.

My sister was tugging at my arm and giving me a begging look. I let her drag me inside and we walked into the bathroom.

"You know what he is and you still stick to him like glue" she said her eyes tearing up.

I knew something was wrong she was looking very upset. She must have seen something. And by the looks of it, it was not good.

"What do you mean" I said

"Don't act like I'm stupid"….. "I knew this was going to happen I was hoping that I would be wrong….But I'm never wrong am I"

…."When I saw dad crash you know who he was thinking about!"…. "You of course his favorite…"….. "But you know what got me the fact that he said your name before passing." ……… "He knew this was going to happen"

"What the hell are you talking about" I was outraged, because to me it seemed like she was blaming me for my father's death.

"I saw you….I saw you with him…I know what he is…He will destroy our family…He will end our bloodline Starting with me."……… "He will kill me"

Of all the things I was expecting her to say this was not it. Was she trying to tell me that Octavious was going to kill me? There were so many questions running in my head but I just managed to say….

"When?"…

"In a few days" Tears were steaming down my sister's face. I could not take seeing her so, she looked hurt, so sad, so broken.

Broken sobs escaped her lips as she tried to speak once more. I knew what she was trying to say. And I didn't want to hear it.

I could not leave Octavious. It was like he was the air I breathed. Every second I thought of him my heart would speed up. It was not my fault I fell in love with a monster. How could this be so wrong? When it felt so right?

How could I stop this? Why would he kill my sister?

Then I dawned on me. What she had said.

…_He will destroy our family…He will end our bloodline Starting with me…_

What did that mean? That the man I was in love with would destroy me. That he would kill me? I could feel the tears rushing down my face. Betraying me for the weakness that I was suffering from. For the second time. I was heart broken.

"He will k-ill me?" I said my voice breaking on the last two words.

"He will kill all of us. Don't you see? He wants you to believe he loves you."… "He will make up any danger to make you think he will help you. But instead he will be the one stabbing you. And he would not even do it behind your back."

My world was being turned upside down. What I though was life was really not a reality. Everything that I hoped for was destroyed because of me. Because of a monster.

"What do I do" I said trying to change the situation. No matter what I would have the last word.

"We kill him before he kills us." She said sounding confident about her plan

"We are not doing this I am" I said

"You can't possibly think you can do this on your own?"

"I can do as I please. I will kill him even if it is the last thing I do"… "Now let me see" I said taking her hand in mine.

I was not prepared for what I was about to see. But before I knew it my vision was blurred and I was back in my house.

_My mother was lifeless on the floor. There was an unbelievably huge amount of blood around her. She was so pale she looked like a china doll. She was dead. I watched as Octavious walked over to my sister her body looked limp. But she was still moving still trying to fight. She crawled towards the door. But he was faster. He grabbed one of her legs and he threw her back. She hit the wall and then she fell limp to the floor. Slowly she looked up and stared him dead in the eyes and said "Death is only the beginning" But before he could finish off what he was doing I walked into the room. I slowly took in what was happening then I grabbed Octavious' hand and we walked away. We left my dying sister and mother behind…_

I was panting. I felt like someone had knocked all the air out of me. Now I knew why she was mad now I knew why she was mad at me. I would betray her. I would leave her for a monster.

We didn't talk we just stood there for what seemed like hours just staring. At nothing and we still seemed to be looking at something. I didn't understand. Why would I betray my sister my other half. My twin.

My life seemed to come crashing down faster than I could handle. Faster than I could keep up with. Why would I let my mother die? Why would I be okay with it? I know that I would never do that I would never leave my family broken and hurt.

"I would never leave you" I said trying to convince myself more than my sister.

She looked at me her face looking hurt.

"I know you wouldn't. And that's what confuses me. That's what I don't understand."

We sat there in silence. Thinking trying to figure out why this was so wrong. Why this was so confusing.

The was a light tap on the door. Then it became louder.

"Hold on!" I said getting up. I walked over to the sink and washed my face. Removing all the traces of my tears. My sister followed suit.

"Where going to act like nothing happened I'm going to go back and you're going to stay with mom. Keep an eye on him from afar. I will try to get whatever I can from him."

We walked out of the bathroom and went our own separate ways.

Cof Cof...you guys really don't want to hear me sing..so0o0o i suggest you review...please don't make me beg!


	15. READ ME!

I'm so sorry to everyone that I have disappointed by not updating my story in like five million decades. Well I got good news!! I didn't stop because I ran out of ideas I stopped cause I did not have a computer! Well guess what!!! I'm back and the ending of this story is going to blow you away. So if you haven't read it yet read it! NOW!! And if you have read it enjoy the new chapter…. which i will post on new year's day!!! Woo-Hoo...As for everyone lese catch up on the story and make sure that you review...even if its a o ne word thing like GOOD...or GREAT...may-b you could even shoot for 2 while ur at it...but please please ereview...it makes me want to write even more!


	16. Uncovered

**Disclaimer**-**I** do **not** own twilight!

Thanks everyone who encouraged me to continue and finish my story with your wonderful reviews!!

* * *

I slowly made my way back to his side. He took my hands into his and we stood there for the remainder of the evening. It took me a while to completely wrap my head around my sister's vision. I was so deep in thought that I did not notice that everyone had left the wake.

Octavious startled me when he touched my shoulder. When I met his gaze he gave me one of his most dazzling smiles my breath caught but this time only fear made my heart race.

"I think we should get going we don't want to be out here in the open too long" he said

A shiver ran down my spine not because I was reminded of Alexander but because I couldn't think of being alone with him in that big house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The new maid opened the door to the house and greeted us all. My mother went in the house and then disappeared into the wine cellar. My sister followed trying to keep an eye on her as Octavious and I walked back upstairs to my bedroom.

His arm snaked around my waist as the door closed to my bedroom almost instantly I could feel his cool breath on my ear making it hard to think. To breath. Or to even stand...

I felt my knees give out from under me and instantly he scooped me up and walked me to the bed. Clearly my eyes mirrored my fear because almost instantly he stopped mid step and looked at me with confusion. And almost as quickly as I hesitated I made up my mind. I would sacrifice anything for my family no matter what the cost.

"If you want we can stop here. I just want to hold you"

"No it's all right" Pause "I'm just nervous that's all" I smiled at him encouragingly hoping to buy time for me and my family. I hoped that maybe for once my sister was wrong and things would just turn out okay.

Almost as soon as I felt the mattress on my back I felt his cold hands running down my back unzipping my dress. In one quick movement he pulled my dress off leaving me in my slip and underclothes He kissed almost 

every inch of my face leaving every inch of it feeling like it was on fire. His hands moved almost as quickly as his lips.

My body seemed to have other plans because it responded to the fire on its own. My hands knotted into his hair as my legs wrapped around his waist. While his tongue made its way into my mouth twisting into mine. I felt the desire to surrender my whole entire soul to him.

I pulled off his shirt and I could feel his hands working up my thighs and moving the slip up. I felt like someone had torched me there was fire everywhere even though his hands were cold they seemed to be spreading the fire.

Almost as instantly as the inferno had started it stopped. He froze and then his head snapped back and he looked out the window opposite the bed. I pulled myself up by my elbows as I tried to cover myself up wondering why he had stopped.

"he's here" And those two words shattered my world and I knew at that moment that my life would change forever.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked not sure how to deal

"I want you to stay here don't move. I'll be right back" He got up quickly and went to my window he looked back for a second ad then he disappeared out the window. For a second I sat there debating what to do then I decided that I should go get my sister and mother to safety first before thinking about myself.

I was almost out of the room when I realized that I was only in my sheer slip so I turned back around in a hurry to grab the first piece of clothing that I could find that would cover me up and it was Octavious black button up shirt.

I put it on not giving a though to what I was wearing buttoned it up and walked out of my room.

When I stepped out I almost fell because of the darkness that was our hallway. My eyes seemed to not be able to adjust to the darkness not matter how hard I searched the darkness or how many times I blinked.

For a second I thought I was deaf because I could not hear anything in the house. There was absolutely no sound. So I tip toed quietly down the hallway trying not to disturb the silence. Suddenly there was a loud _bang _I jumped so high I could have sworn my head had touched the ceiling. I had to almost stick my whole fist in my mouth to muffle my scream.

As I looked around for the culprit of the noise that was now sounding like a dying cat my heart started to hammer against my chest. The further I walked down the corridor the louder the noise got.

When I reached the wall I peeked around the corner to find that the source of the noise was the window that opened to side of the house. And the shrieking noise was the wind. It was so loud I had to cover my ears as I ran to shut the window.

I was halfway down the hall and something clicked in my head. Why was the window open in the first place? A shiver went through my body, and it was not from the cold.

I continued my agonizing search through the house as I walked down the stairs blinded by the darkness I had to use the railing to feel my way down the stairs. I tried to walk as slowly as I possibly could but I still managed to trip on the stairs.

As I rolled down the stairs I couldn't help the scream that escaped my mouth no longer was I trying to be quiet. I had tripped over what felt like someone's arms and rolled halfway down the stairs and while I was rolling I felt myself falling on top of bodies. By the time I hit the bottom I was hysterical.

I tried to get away from the bodies. In my haste I slipped on something on the floor I didn't know what it was because the house was still dark. I could feel it everywhere though on my arms, my clothes, and my hair. The storm outside had taken a full turn and it was for the worst. I could hear the wind and it sounded like it was shrieking. Almost like it was crying.

_Clap_…_Clap_…_Clap_

The hairs on the back of my neck rose….I knew this time that it wasn't an open window.

_Clap_..._Clap_…_Clap_

I felt like I couldn't breathe where was Octavious had he left me to die alone in this house?

The lights suddenly went on and my eyes were all out of focus at first I could not make out the figures but as soon as I could see I suddenly wished I was blind. In front of me there were at least fifteen lifeless corpses all of my mother's employees. _All dead_.

I couldn't help the scream that crawled its way out of my throat. I started to push away from them but the more I tried to move the more I slipped on the…blood? There was blood everywhere all over the place all over me…

I started to panic as I tried to get away from it all slipping and sliding until I fell on the body of the limo driver. Again I started to scream.

"can't you just shut her up already" I heard Octavious' voice say

"Look I don't want to do this anymore" a familiar voice said…I knew that I heard that voice before but I just couldn't put a finger on it….

"look you said you wanted in so now is your time to prove that…there are no second chances here its either now or never" Octavious' voice said

I looked up to see where the conversation was taking place and I had to choke back a scream. The tears that started to cloud my vision and made it hard for me to focus on them. All I saw was silhouettes of their bodies but I was sure they were getting close to me. The only person that I had seen was Octavious before I was completely blinded by a cloud of tears.

I started to crawl back up the stairs over the bodies that had made me fall down. I felt sick. What was going on? Why was Octavious going to hurt me I thought that he loved me. Where was my mother where was my sister?

"Felicity" Octavious' voice called out to me I couldn't help but stop. My heart ached to have him come to me and tell me this was all a misunderstanding. While my head told me to run to put as much distance between me and him as I possibly could.

I turned around and all the air in my lungs seemed to leave me at that one moment. As I looked on I saw that Octavious had my mother by her arm. He was holding her up halfway off the ground. She looked dead but I knew she wasn't by the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

The second voice sounded through the room on the opposite end from where Octavious stood coming up the stairs from the wine cellar. My heart sank as I watched Alexander come up the stairs with my sister in his arms there was large amount of blood coming from her shoulder dripping leaving a trail of red as he walked away from the cellar.

Alexander looked up at me and smiled his burgundy eyes almost soft. Could it be. Suddenly my sister started to whimper.

At that moment something in my mind took over ignoring my weak heart I got up ready to face them to save my mother and my sister no matter what the cost.

"You're not going to fight us are you?" Octavious said a cocky smile forming on his face.

"Let them go" my voice didn't come out as strong as I wanted it to

"What you think you are walking away from this" he said seeming to find the situation entertaining

Alexander stepped closer into my view I could see him putting my sister on the ground almost next to the door. The way he put her down was almost like he was trying to be careful not to hurt her.

"I think you should let them go. It's me that you want" I said my voice coming out louder this time. While I was talking I kept eyeing the spot where my sister was.

"you really don't have any idea whats going on" he said

"I think we should just let them go" Alexander said

"Weakness is not permitted! If she walks away you don't" (Octavious)

"Then let her go this will be between the two of us" (Alexander)

As they stared one another down I made a quick run for it trying to get to my sister. Almost as instantly I got knocked into the opposite wall. By my lover. I finally got a good look at him.

His eyes were no longer the golden color that I loved they were a bright shade of burgundy. His usually smiling face was replaced by an angry mask. His lips were drawn back over his teeth.

I started to tremble remembering how strong and fast he was. It would be impossible to get away from him.

"Enough" he screamed into my face

I couldn't respond because I was shaking so hard

"you've chosen to do this the hard way" he said sneering

"Let them go" I begged. He threw his head back and started laughing

"Look you said this was my kill so let me do it" Alexander said

"Oh so now it's your kill? Well here" he grabbed me roughly and shoved me in Alexander's direction holding me an arm's length away from him. Alexander reached out the grab me but as soon as his fingers touched my arm Octavious pulled me back towards himself.

He smiled "do you think I'm stupid?" he asked not waiting for an answer he continued

"You think I didn't know about you and the other one. Oh so silly of you. To let yourself get caught up with a human a fragile little human. It's a shame really you had so much potential. But I should have known that day at the waterfall. Just the way you looked at her made me sick" he spat out

Alexander took a few steps back putting himself between Octavious and my sister. My head started to hurt I was so confused.

Tsk tsk tsk Octavious said

"From that day on I kept a close eye on you. From the times you said you were going hunting to the days you disappeared in between. You don't think I didn't notice. But I did every single time" then he looked at me as a smile grew on his face. "And you…you don't remember do you?"he grabbed my hand roughly and put it in his

I could feel the vision coming on and as much as I tried to keep it from my head the harder he forced it on me…

_The scene changed I was no longer in my house I was outside. In the woods that stretched out behind our old house. It was sunny outside _

_suddenly someone ran by me I looked to see who it was. My sister and I were both fifteen at the time. I remember when we used to sneak to the back._

_We were both heading for the woods I could hear the running water from here. I watched as the two girls ran into the woods and disappeared into the trees. _

_Now I was standing facing the waterfall my sister had her feet in the water she was screaming for me to join her. I was not answering her cause my attention was caught by the man that stood on the other side of the river. He had walked right out of the waterfall. _

_He was wearing only pants and he was barefoot. He looked up almost as soon as my sister slipped and fell into the water she was no longer giggling but screaming for help. My fifteen year old body was frozen in the spot. She stood like a tree. She was too shocked to move. _

_The man ran into the river almost too fast to be normal. He dived under the water and disappeared. Suddenly he had my sister in his arms and he was walking back to where I stood. A cloud had drifted lazily in front of the sun sending a temporary shadow over us. _

_My sister was motionless in his arms. He put her on the ground as he tried to breathe air into her lungs. She coughed loud a few times until she could breathe well again. His dark curly hair was all over his face but the slightest bit of red could be seen through the curtain of dark hair._

_For what seemed like hours we stood there me staring at him. Him staring at my sister. And my sister staring into his eyes. No one said nothing we just stood there like that for a while until a soft whisper escaped my sisters lips_

"_you came, my angel" _

_All he said was "you are as beautiful as you were in my dreams"_

_He then grabbed her almost as if he forgot that I was there and he kissed her. _

_She didn't fight him or even try to stop him. When he pulled back she said_

"_I've been waiting for you. Angel" a wind went through the woods and rustled the leaves and caused the cloud that had drifted in front of the sun _

_to drift even further up and the light that peeked out from around it was cast on the stranger…. The light that caught his skin made it glitter. _

_Suddenly I screamed…_

I was pulled back from my vision. Now I remembered that day. And how we walked back home after the man had disappeared back into the waterfall. My sister kept going back trying to see him again I always argued with her trying to stop her. But it was a wasted effort.

After a month she gave up. Or so I thought

I was now on the floor clutching my sides breathing like I just ran a marathon. Staring at the man I loved who was now my enemy, and the man who loves my sister whom I thought was my enemy.

* * *

Feel free to leave me some more Reviews!!


End file.
